Quand les pensées deviennent paroles
by myvaughn-sark
Summary: John et Zelenka visitent la partie non explorée de la cité... les virus contaminent facilement mais... bizarrement.. slash McShep.
1. Chapter 1

Fic SGA : avec slash McShep.

Chapitre 1 : Qui a déjà voulu lire dans les pensées ?

Ils étaient en train de fouiller une partie de la Cité encore non-visité. Trois militaires et un scientifique.

Le lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, deux capitaines venus de la Terre avec le Daedalus. Ils étaient accompagnés du second de Rodney : Radek Zelenka.

De son côté, John fulminait. Rodney était « trop occupé » pour venir explorer la cité avec eux. Cet objet ancien était beaucoup plus important que lui, enfin que l'expédition. Lui, devait être toujours libre pour utiliser son gène pour « initialiser » ses foutus objets et Monsieur pouvait refuser ce qui lui importait de refuser.

Un bruit le fit refaire surface. Il ne savait pas où il était. Bon Dieu ! Quel idiot ! Il se serait fait tué comme un bleu s'il s'était fait attaqué. Mais ce n'était que Radek qui venait d'ouvrir une porte. Le tchèque allait rentrer mais John le retint juste à temps, vérifiant que la pièce était sans danger.

Le scientifique ne protesta même pas.

Cette facilité l'étonna. Rodney n'aurait pas lâcher aussi facilement… comment ça Rodney ? Pourquoi pensait-il **encore** au canadien ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Depuis cette mission sur la planète des Durandiens, il pensait de plus en plus au scientifique. Oui, il l'avait trahi, déçu mais…

: Lieutenant-colonel ?

: Oui ?

C Lewis : Vous allez bien ?

J : Bien sur. Pourquoi ?

C L : Cela fait 10 minutes que l'on vous appelle.

J : J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Ce n'est rien. (Il parcourra la salle des yeux) Où est Radek ?

Il se tourna vers la porte et vite le tchèque rentrait. Il se justifia de suite.

Z : J'ai appelé le docteur Beckett lieutenant-colonel. Et vous devriez sortir de cette pièce. Vous aussi capitaines.

Croyant que les militaires l'aveint écouté, il se retourna et commença à pianoter sur les appareils qu'il avait amené.

Mais le lieutenant-colonel n'était pas du même avis. A l'aide d'un des deux capitaines, un certain Calvin, ils prirent chacun un des deux bras du scientifique et le sortirent de la pièce malgré les gigotements inespéré dudit scientifique.

J : Oh non docteur ! Vous n'allez pas échappé aux douces tortures de Carson.

Z : Non, non et non ! Je dois finir mes calculs, je dois-

J : Vous n'allez pas retourner dans cette pièce. Elle est dangereuse pour moi ? Elle l'est pour vous alors ! Non pas de mais !

Radek le foudroya du regard en maugréant dans sa barbe en tchèque. Mais John s'en contre fichait, d'une s'il pensait que ça pouvait être dangereux pour lui, il n'allait pas sacrifier un de ses hommes –même un scientifique – pour des « connaissances qu'ils pourraient obtenir blablabla ». Et de deux, il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir appelé Carson…

Tiens quand on parlait du loup, John l'apercevait au fond du couloir.

C : Alors lieutenant-colonel, qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

J : Eh bien, vous savez, Zelenka s'inquiète facilement et j'ai eu le malheur de rester trop longtemps dans mes pensées…

C (marmonnant dans sa barbe) : Je me demande bien ce qui peut vous tenir 10 minutes dans vos pensées… (Il aperçut le sourire charmeur de Sheppard) Oh non laissez tomber ! (John se retourna pour partir mais Beckett le retint). Une minute mon petit, je vais tout de même vous auscultez.

J : Mais je vais bien !

Beckett, du regard, lui fit savoir qu'il ne voulait rien entendre. Le militaire se résigna. Mais il demanda (par vengeance ?) à ce que les trois autres se fassent aussi ausculter.

Trente minutes et neuf piqûres plus tard, Beckett consentit enfin à les laisser reprendre leur exploration non sans un dernier conseil de prudence.

Laboratoire du docteur McKay

Le scientifique était penché sur un des nombreux objets Anciens qui lui avait été rapportés.

Il boudait dans son coin, les autres scientifiques essayant au possible de l'éviter depuis le matin, de LA visite. Pourtant depuis quelques temps, Sheppard venait tous les matins voir si McKay n'avait pas trop travaillé. D'habitude, McKay était… un peu plus joyeux après, il faut dire que par rapport à ses débuts, il était un peu plus ouvert et… gentil. Mais ce matin-là, les autres scientifiques ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais le canadien bouillonnait de rage et Zelenka n'était même pas là pour recevoir les foudres de McKay. D'ailleurs, ce fut lui qui sortit avec le lieutenant-colonel… Ils entendirent un bruit

Au fin fond de la cité 

J : Alors Zelenka, vos capteurs captent quelque chose ?

Z : Si vous m'aviez laissé observer la pièce, j'aurais pu vous répondre oui !

J : Voyons Radek, vos machins choses atmosphériques-

Z (désespéré) : Les-

J : Peu importe ! Vos appareils ont détectés une menace, et que je sache Zelenka, vous n'y êtes pas plus insensible que nous ?

Le scientifique maugréa mais Sheppard réussit à saisir un « non » presque avalé.

Le tchèque regretta aussitôt que le militaire ait réussi à avoir le dernier mot, maintenant, il arborait un sourire satisfait. Mais comment Rodney faisait pour le sup-… Mauvais exemple, il était aussi arrogant que le jeune homme. Ils allaient bien ensemble ! Mais à quoi ils pensaient ?

Lorsqu'il se reprit, les trois militaires avaient déjà repris leur chemin, il les rattrapa rapidement.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils parcourraient cette partie de la Cité.

J : « _Bon Dieu ! J'en ai marre moi de parcourir cette Cité pour rien !_ »

Il vit Zelenka se tournait vers lui, les sourcils levés.

J : Qu'y a-t-il Radek ?

Z : Qu'avez-vous dit ?

J : Rien, pourquoi ?

Z (murmurant) : J'ai cru entendre quelque chose…

J (d'un ton plaisantin) : Voulez-vous que j'appelle Carson ?

Z : Très drôle l-c (_lieutenant-colonel devient trop long lol_). Très, très drôle.

J (redevenant sérieux) : Qu'avez-vous entendu ?

Z : Euh… que vous en aviez marre de parcourir la cité pour rien. Pourquoi ?

J : Se pourrait-il que…

Z : Que quoi l-c ?

J : Quoi ?

Z : Se pourrait-il que quoi ?

J (déstabilisé) : Vous… vous avez entendu ?

Z (effrayé) : Vous… ne l'avez pas dit ?

J : Je l'ai pensé.

Z : C'est impossible, c'est… Sheppard ! Tenez-vous svp !

Celui-ci explosa de rire. Mais son rire était un mélange d'hilarité et de frayeur.

En effet, il avait voulu vérifier que Radek entendait bien ses pensées, il avait voulu taper fort. Il s'était imaginé déshabillant le scientifique, le pauvre venait d'être choqué.

J : Je plaisantais Radek. Mais je crois que nous avons un gros problème.

/ J : Ici Sheppard. Besoin d'assistance médicale. Qu'ils mettent les tenues de contamination.

W : Bien entendu. John que se passe-t-il ?

J : Rien de bien grave. Les pensées deviennent juste public.. Sheppard terminé. /

Salle de commande

Les techniciens autour du docteur Weir la regardèrent inquiet. Il y avait de quoi. Si c'était Sheppard qui appelait, c'est qu'ils courraient vraiment un danger. S'ils savaient…

Partie inconnue de la Cité

John s'était assis contre un mur, pendant que Radek faisait les cent pas devant lui.

J : Calmez-vous Radek ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire !

Z : Ce n'est pas… Je vais pouvoir entendre ce à quoi vous penserez ! Tout comme vous entendrez les miennes ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je tiens à ma vie privée !

John ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Si Radek découvrait ses pensées à propos de…

R : « _Mmh ?_ »

J : Radek !

Z (un sourire tout innocent) : Je vous avais prévenu !

J : Rad-

C : Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? « _Ils vont jamais arrêter de finir à l'infirmerie ceux-là !_ »

J (grand sourire): C'est parce qu'on vous adore Carson qu'on vient si souvent à l'infirmerie.

C : Quoi ?

J (toujours souriant) : Rien. Lorsque vous m'avez examiné tout à l'heure, vous êtes sûr que je n'avais rien ?

Il regretta de suite sa phrase. L'expression de l'écossais venait de passer de l'effarement à la colère.

C : Si je suis sûr que vous étiez sain ? « _Le prochain passage à l'infirmerie, lieutenant-colonel, vous allez goûté à mes piqures !_ »

J (blêmissant) : Carson… je ne vous laisserez pas m'approcher avec une seringue !

C : Comment… ?

J : Carson, nous avons un problème.

Carson réalisa ce qui se passait et se tourna vers Zelenka cherchant une trace de plaisanterie. Ils avaient un gros problème. Si les quatre explorateurs pouvaient lire dans les pensées des autres, plus personne n'aurait de secrets…

Laboratoire de McKay

Le laboratoire venait de se vider. Weir les avait appelé aux côtés de Carson sans leur dire pourquoi. Lui, le chef scientifique de cette mission n'était même pas prévenu… bah après tout il ne serait plus dérangé par des incapables, enfin, pas si incapables que ça, même assez compétents. Bon oui, capables. Mais il était Rodney McKay, l'homme le plus arrogant des deux galaxies.

Il arrêta de suite ses pensées, il ne devait pas y penser (hum hum), il ne voulait pas se rappeler…

Salle des commandes

La chef de la cité était inquiète. Le docteur l'avait rappelé et lui avait demandé d'envoyer les scientifiques à McKay, habillés d'une combinaison, dans la pièce où Sheppard et Zelenka était la première fois qu'il avaient appelé Carson. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi et qu'avait l'équipe…

/C : Dr Weir, ici Carson.

W : Que se passe-t-il ?

C : Pourriez-vous venir à l'infirmerie ?

W : J'arrive. /

Il avait le don de la faire s'inquiéter ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver !

Laboratoire McKay (non ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ont pas encore donné le nom de Rodney à un labo ! Ses pauvres chevilles quand même !)

Il était toujours sur l'objet ancien. Malheureusement, il ne savait toujours pas à quoi il servait. Plus loin, sur la table, il attrapa le tournevis qu'il approcha de l'objet ou plutôt de sa main.

R : Aie ! Saleté de machin !

Il sautilla sur place, attendant que cette petite femme vienne prendre soin … eh m, elle n'était pas là ! Mais pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Si au moins il aimait les femmes…

Il sentait une douce chaleur envahir sa main. Il jeta un coup d'œil : elle était en sang. Il devait vraiment voir Carson.

Infirmerie

W : Carson, alors que se passe-t-il ?

C : Elizabeth. Ils sont en parfaite santé, mis à part…

Du regard, elle l'incita à continuer.

C (soupirant) : Pensez à quelque chose.

W : Quoi ?

C : Pensez.

W : « _Vous êtes très sexy Carson_ ».

John éclata de rire alors que Radek devint livide. Les deux autres militaires… bah en bon militaire, ils restaient impassibles, tout en réprimant un sourire.

Z (cramoisi): Carson est… très sexy ?

Elizabeth déglutit difficilement tandis que le docteur virait au rouge. Sheppard toujours plié en deux.

: « _Mmh, elles n'ont pas tort, c'est vrai que John a de belles fesses, une belle chute de rein… oh qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous…_ »

Radek explosa de rire tandis que John devint livide. Les rôles étaient à présent inversés.

R (innocemment (**1)**) : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**1** : commentaire d'une copine, connu ici sous le pseudo de Satine01 : _mais bien sûr !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

John avait viré au rouge alors que Zelenka ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler.

R : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

W : Messieurs ! Svp !

Radek essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Rodney. Son fou rire le reprit de suite.

R : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

C : La seule chose que nous avons pu apprendre, c'est qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Rodney regarda John, toujours aussi rouge et passa sur Radek, son brillant cerveau comprit de suite. Il devint aussi rouge que Sheppard.

C : Rodney, vous allez bien ?

R : Euh… oui oui très bien. (Il lança un regard noir à Zelenka qui se calma de suite)

W (voyant le « calme » revenu dans l'infirmerie) : Bien. Major, docteur, expliquez-nous précisément ce qui se passe.

Z : On-

J : Après notre petit passage par cette salle bizarre, on a vu, enfin entendu, que l'on saisissait les pensées des autres. On est revenu et… on ne pouvait pas entendre les votre jusqu'à… (sourire malicieux) que vous pensiez tout à l'heure.

Zelenka baissa la tête et les joues de Weir prirent une légère teinte rosée. Cette femme savait se contenir !

C : « _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

W (décontenancé) : Euh… Carson… examinez-les !

5 heures plus tard

Ils étaient tous en salle de briefing enfin, ils attendaient deux personnes : Zelenka et Weir, qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Zelenka avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude (il fallait le faire quand même). Weir, quant à elle, remettait son tee-shirt en place. Sheppard et Rodney se regardèrent un sourire en coin. Mais Sheppard détourna rapidement le regard gêné. Rodney baissa la tête.

R : « _Personne ne voudra jamais de moi_ ». **(1)**

W : Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Carson ?

C : Euh… oui… (il se tut quelques instants).

W (se demandant ce qu'il y avait) : Carson ? Vous avez un problème ?

C (rouge) : Vous avez quelque chose dans le cou…

Elle se toucha le cou et devint aussi rouge que le docteur. Radek se fit tout petit sous le regard noir d'Elizabeth. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner.

W : Hum… Allez-y Carson.

C : Toutes mes analyses faites ne démontre aucun danger pour qui que ce soit. Il n' y avait juste qu'une petite élévation d'activité d'une partie de leur cerveau.

W : Ca peut devenir dangereux… ? (désolé je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quoique ce soit, donc j'invente…)

C : Pour le moment non.

W : Comment ça pour le moment ?

John et Radek se penchèrent plus en avant pour écouter la suite, montrant ainsi leur attention.

C : Pour le moment, leur niveau d'activité est sans danger, mais après cela dépend de son évolution… s'il augmente… ils pourraient y avoir beaucoup de risques… souvenez-vous lorsque le général O'Neill avait accueilli dans son cerveau la base de données des Anciens…

Les deux concernés se regardèrent un peu apeuré. Les autres réfléchissaient.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans la pièce.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle avec chacun une mission prédéfinie. Sheppard et Zelenka devaient rester à l'infirmerie sous le contrôle de Carson alors que Rodney devrait trouver un moyen de pouvoir enlever ce « don » aux deux autres.

Le soir même 

: « _Il vient de partir, les deux patients dorment… Beckett est enfin sorti… vais pouvoir dormir_ ».

L'homme attendit encore quelques minutes pour sauter de son lit. Il regarda son voisin qui dormait à poings fermé. Il se demandait comment Elizabeth avait résisté à venir, voir son amant. Il sourit en y pensant, il allait pouvoir les taquiner sans se soucier des représailles. Il sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie.

Son nouveau don l'aidait beaucoup. A chaque fois qu'il captait une pensée, il pouvait les éviter, il n'avait aucune envie de passer sa vie à l'infirmerie. Il comprenait McKay à présent.

Tiens ! S'il allait lui rendre visite ? Le scientifique ne devait pas être dans son lit. Il tut la petite voix en lui qui lui rappelait les pensées du scientifique.

Labo de McKay 

**(2)**

Le scientifique s'affaissa dans son fauteuil en passant une main sur son visage, signe de sa fatigue. La nuit précédente, il n'avait dormi qu'à peine quelques heures à cause de cet objet ancien. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : aller se coucher mais…

J : Pourquoi ne pas y aller ?

Rodney sursauta. Il pensait être seul…

J : Vous l'étiez.

R : Raaaah ! Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées !

J (gêné) : Ce n'est pas volontaire… (se ressaisissant) Alors vous faisiez quoi ?

Résignant à être dérangé, il lui répondit.

R : On m'a récupéré les dossiers des Anciens dans la salle où vous avez été contaminé.

J : Et alors ?

R (les yeux se mettant à pétiller) : La quantité d'informations est considérable. Ils ont voulu se rendre télépathe ! Pour réduire une de leur grande faiblesse et même ils avaient l'espoir de pouvoir capter les pensées des Wraiths !

J : Comme Teyla ?

R : Pas tout à fait. Venez, regardez.

John s'approcha de l'ordinateur que lui montrait le canadien. **(3)**

J : C'est de l'Ancien !

R : Oui et alors ?

J : C'est vrai que je maîtrise la langue des Anciens à merveille, c'est même ma langue d'origine.

R (prenant place devant l'ordinateur) : Ah.

Il pianota quelques instants et se tourna vers le militaire, un grand sourire victorieux accroché à ses lèvres. **(4)**

Leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, seulement Rodney baissa inconsciemment les yeux vers les lèvres du militaire.

R : « _Oh mon Dieu…_ »

Il se ressaisit de suite mais les joues légèrement rosée de l'autre homme lui montrèrent que sa pensée fut entendue.

Il se recula gêné. Il fallait qu'il se retienne ! Il était têtu ! Il pouvait bien stopper quelques temps ses pensées avant de perdre la précieuse amitié de John…

J : Rodney…

R : Non, pardon.

Il se recula de quelques pas.

R : Vous… vous pouvez lire à présent.

John obéit, le temps de se remettre. Il ne regardait même pas les lignes qui étaient affichés à l'écran.

J : « _Bon Dieu John ! Rodney est ton meilleur ami ! Tu vas pas le laisser comme ça, tu- »_

R : « _Rodney contrôle-toi pour l'Amour du Ciel_ ».

Le militaire se retourna et obligea le scientifique à le regarder.

J : Bon écoutes ! (Rodney tilta à l'emploi du tutoiement) Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des tendances… comme ça que tu vas perdre mon amitié !

R (l'interrompant) : Et l'armée ?

J : Regardes où on est ? Tu crois que mes hommes diront quelques choses sur le fait que mon meilleur ami soit homosexuel ? Tu crois qu'ils diront quelques choses sur le plus grand scientifique qui leur a sauvé la vie maints et maints fois ?**(5)**

R : Mais-

J (exaspéré) : Mais tu es borné Rodney McKay (mais avec un petit sourire).

Rodney esquissa un léger sourire. Que faisait-il sans John ?

J : Tu te ferais tuer ?

R : Raaah. Mes pensées !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

Au bout d'un petit moment, John daigna enfin lire les dossiers des Anciens (ndA : eh vi, pas à autre chose ! muahahahah).

Une personne les observait depuis l'arrivée du l-c et le rapprochement des deux hommes la faisait sourire. Elle repartit les laissant seuls.

John sourit intérieurement. Il savait qu'elle était là mais avait fait fi de sa présence. Son grand intérêt pou lui et Rodney le surprenait. Mais la connaissait-il réellement ?

Il se reporta sur les explications du scientifique.

Lendemain matin

Le docteur Weir se leva de son lit, elle était maussade, sa nuit n'avait pas été l'une des meilleures qu'elle avait vécu… elle devait se l'avouer, les bras, le corps de Radek lui manquait. Elle en était dépendante.

Avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, elle fit un détour par le laboratoire de McKay pour voir où il en était de ses recherches.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les labos, la scène qu'elle vit l'attendrit. John et Rodney étaient tous les deux endormis, les têtes posées sur la table, leurs corps côte à côte. Elle ferma la porte et repartit discrètement, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

W : « _Mais… mais si Sheppard est là… Radek est donc seul… »_

Quelques heures plus tard au labo

: « _Mmh… Dormir…Dor…_ ».

: « _Il est aussi beau endormi que réveillé. Il a l'air d'un ange…_ ».

Son cœur s'était serré en pensant que l'autre homme ne parlait pas de lui mais il avait été rassuré étant le seul homme endormi de la pièce.

Les pensées s'estompèrent pour laisser place à une sorte de mélodie douce. (Qui sait ce qu'il y a dans notre cerveau quand on ne pense pas ? lol)

John resta endormi quelques minutes encore avant de daigner ouvrir les yeux.

Il tomba sur deux yeux bleus.

J (d'une voix rauque donné par le réveil pas encore terminé) : Que faisiez-vous Docteur McKay ?

Ledit scientifique devint rouge, ce qui fit sourire le militaire.

J (taquin) : Moi ? Gêné le plus grand génie des deux galaxies ? Je crois docteur que votre réputation est fini…

Les yeux de Rodney rétrécirent montrant son état vexé.

R (reprenant une voix détaché et froide) : J'étais en train de travailler l-c, donc si vous pouviez sortir de ce laboratoire, vous me seriez d'une grande aide.

J : Rodney…

R : l-c…

J : Je plaisantais.

R : Moi pas. **(6)**

John regarda une dernière fois Rodney au cas où qu'il changerait d'avis. Peine perdu. Il essaya de saisir ses pensées mais bizarrement il n'y parvint pas. Il sortit de la pièce avec regret.

McKay

Lorsque Sheppard sortit de la pièce, il se permit de soupirer. Il chercha dans sa mémoire comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation. Il avait du rejeter le militaire sans quoi il se serait jeté dessus et l'aurait violé sur place. Mais il connaissait aussi l'état d'esprit des militaire et-

Deux lèvres le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Infirmerie

C : Qui a laissé sortir le l-c Sheppard ?

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que le docteur écossais hurlait dans l'infirmerie.

A son arrivée, il avait vu la présence d'Elizabeth au côté de Radek mais même s'il devait en envie de les taquiner, il ne le put, ayant remarqué le lit vide à côté de Radek. Et il commença à enguirlander le monde autour de lui.

Laboratoire

Rodney ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop surpris pour le faire. Son fantasme était en train de faire ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé…

Mais il se reprit rapidement, plaçant une de ses mains sur le creux des reins du militaire, le rapprochant de lui et l'autre sur sa nuque.

Le militaire, quant à lui, délaissa le visage du scientifique pour les poser sur ses pectoraux et découvrir son torse.

Contre ses lèvres, Rodney gémissait.

J : « _Rodney gémit ?_ »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Rodney contre lui, dans SES bras.

Il se recula vivement, une sorte de dégoût sur le visage. Tout en reculant, il regardait Rodney dans les yeux, des yeux qui étaient triste mais il… il ne pouvait pas ! Il n'était pas comme… CA.

Il sortit du laboratoire presque en courant, laissant le scientifique seul. **(7)**

Infirmerie

Carson criait toujours. Elizabeth avait laissé Radek, ses devoirs en tant que chef de la Citée l'avait reprise. Carson, toujours criant, examinait Radek lorsque son attention fut attiré par l'embrasure de l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

C : Vous voilà enfin l-c ! Qu'est-ce qui vous as pris de sortir ? Vous-

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il remarqua l'état second du militaire qui s'était rallongé sur son lit.

C : John… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J : Rien. J'étais sorti prendre l'air. C'est tout.

Carson nota intérieurement qu'il devra faire plus attention à l'état psychologique de Sheppard.**(8)**

Quelque part de la Citée

La Citée frissonna, un cri de désespoir la secoua, un cri muet. Elle fut le seul témoin de ce désespoir qui allait détruire peu à peu un Homme.

**(1) ndA : pourquoi tant de négativité Rodney ?**

**S : Pourquoi personne ? Il pense que c'est Sheppard ! **

**(2) S :Un lemon ! Un lemon ! Aller l'auteur ! Un lemon !**

**Auteur : On calme ses pulsions miss ! John est même pas encore amoureux de Rodney ou ne le sait pas !**

**S : et alors ? **

**Auteur : Nan ! lol**

**S : Mais siiii !**

**Auteur : chut ! laisse-les parler sinon tu vas JAMAIS l'avoir ton lemon !**

**S : ok ok…**

**(3) S : _se mettant à peine à quelques centimètres derrière lui._**

**(4) S : _Le sourire disparut quand il vit combien près le visage de l'autre homme était. « Gloups », pensa-t-il fixant ce visage, ses yeux sans le vouloir tombèrent sur ses lèvres._**

**Auteur : Nan pas tout de suite, enfin…**

**(5) S : _fit-il en s'avançant vers l'autre homme, l'agrippant soudainement par le haut de sa chemise et l'attirant vers lui, plaquant ses lèvres aux siens pendant un cours instant._**

**Auteur : C'est encore trop tôt nan mais !**

**(6) S : cassé !**

**(7) S : salaud ! Il embrasse et puis il laisse tomber ! C'est quoi ce mec ?**

**Auteur : C'est mon sheppi ! Et il a eu peur ! (pour une certaine raison…)**

**(8) S : Nan tu crois ! Il peut le laisser crever s'il ne s'excuse pas ! Ou s'il le tue ce sera plus vite fait et plus douloureusement.**

**Auteur : Oh ! Oh ! Du calme ! Attends la suite !**

**S : J'espère bien que tu vas te rattraper ! Je l'espère vraiment pour toi… -.- **

**Auteur : Merci à ceux qui auront lu cette fic et comme vous le voyez… je risque ma vie pour écrire ça.. parce que si je les mets pas ensemble… je risque de mourir très bientôt.. mais bon je vais encore les faire souffrir un peu… muahahahahahah…**

**Bisouuuuuuuuus !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

L'ambiance sur Atlantis avait changé. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué mais personne ne savait pourquoi. La seule chose qu'ils avaient compris, c'était que le colonel Sheppard et le docteur McKay n'était plus ensemble. Ils se ne parlaient que lorsqu'ils devaient se parler, ce qu'ils évitaient le plus possible. Enfin, c'était l'impression de la majorité des habitants d'Atlantis.

Pour Elizabeth, Radek et Carson, la vérité était tout autre. Ils voyaient leurs amis dépérir et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait daigné leur expliquer la raison du vide qui les habitait. Mais leurs incessantes disputes commençaient à inquiéter leurs amis. L'équipe d'Atlantis n'était pas au courant, Elizabeth avait tenu à garder ça secret, mais plus les jours passés, plus le secret était dur à garder.

La commandante d'Atlantis était dans son bureau pensant à la prochaine réunion de SGA-1. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait une nouvelle dispute se profiler à l'horizon. Il était 10h du matin et il y avait déjà eu deux disputes. Heureusement le couloir était vide.

Flash back

R : Aie ça fait mal !

J : Encore en train de raler docteur ?

R : Je ne vous ai rien demandé à vous !

J : Du calme ! Je voulais seulement vous taquiner !

R : Et bah retenez-vous la prochaine fois !

J : Vous êtes énervant à la fin ! Vous ne savez pas rire des fois ?

R : Si, sauf quand vous êtes là !

J : Rodney…

W: Du calme messieurs !

Elizabeth avait été alerté par le haussement de ton des deux hommes. Elle avait eu peur que d'autres personnes assistent à leur « discussion » qu'elle s'était interposée le plus rapidement possible.

W : Maintenant, Rodney vous allait voir Carson et vous John… allons déjeuner.

Fin du flash back

Elle souffla un coup et sortit de son bureau. Le calvaire allait commencer.

Salle de briefing

Lorsque Carson entra dans la salle, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, Elizabeth n'était pas encore là. Il n'aimait pas être en retard, c'était le côté de la mère Beckett _« Petit sois en retard et tu déshonore ta grand-mère ! »_.

Il ravala son soupir quand il vit les personnes présentes : Sheppard et McKay.

C : Bonjour.

J/R : Bonjour Carson.

L'écossais s'assit à côté de Rodney. Au dernier briefing, il s'était assis à côté de John. En fait, il ne voulait pas préféré l'un de ses amis, il savait son attitude bête mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il jeta un coup d'œil bref aux deux hommes, il se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Pourtant, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et…

J (d'une voix froide) : Carson, svp, arrêtez de suite vos pensées.

R : Parce que Monsieur ne peut pas réfléchir quand il entend les pensées d'un brillant docteur ?

« C : Oh non, ils recommencent. »

J : Oh ne vous inquiétez pas McKay, les vôtres ne m'atteignent même pas.

Il avait craché le nom du scientifique.

R : Tant-

W : Ca suffit !

Elizabeth venait d'arriver dans la salle de briefing et avait entendu leur dispute.

W : Bon. Puisque je vois que vous êtes incapable de ne pas vous disputer, il va falloir que vous preniez une décision pour arranger ça. Personne ne peut vivre comme ça !

Teyla, Ronon et Radek venaient d'arriver et regardèrent Elizabeth s'énerver. Ils ne dirent rien, ne voulant rien aggraver.

R : Je quitte SGA-1.

T/Z/C/W : Quoi ?

R : J'en ai marre d'aller sur le terrain, je ne suis pas fait pour ça (son regard fixa le militaire puis il se tourna et adopta une voix qui lui donnait un air supérieur) Et Atlantis a besoin de moi et je suis trop surchargé.

W : Rodney, lorsque j'ai dit ça, je parlais-

R : Ma décision est pris Elizabeth. Quel était le sujet du briefing.

Il coupait court à tout autre discussion sur le sujet.

W : Je vous ai convoqué pour une mission commerciale. SGA-5 est revenu d'une planète et a réussi à obtenir la négociation pour un pacte commercial. Je vous envoie donc négocier les termes. Rodney, comme vous ne faites plus partie de l'équipe, cette mission ne vous concerne pas (se tournant vers Sheppard) Je vous assignerais un nouveau scientifique. Bonne chance.

Rodney et John acquiescèrent sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, comme si l'autre n'existait pas.

Puis ils se levèrent en même temps pour quitter la salle.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Carson se permit de soupirer et de déclarer.

C : Ils font toujours la même et pourtant ils se détestent… C'est incompréhensible !

Tous acquiescèrent, ils étaient tous dépassés par les événements mais ils devaient tenir.

Salle de la porte

W : Bonne chance.

J : Pourquoi ? On est toujours chanceux !

Weir lui signifia du regard le scientifique et John comprit son inquiétude. C'est vrai que le docteur Kavanaugh n'avait pas l'air très confiant. Il l'avait été lorsque l'on lui avait proposé mais à cet instant, il aurait tout fait pour retrouver son lit.

J : Allez Kavanugh !

Il le poussa et le scientifique passa la Porte.

Weir se tourna vers Radek qui était dans la salle de commande.

W : Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ?

Z : Je l'espère… pour lui, pas pour nous…

Ils échangèrent un regard emplit de sous entendu puis Weir le laissa vaquait à ses occupations.

4 mois plus tard

Radek sentit quelque chose bouger dans son lit. Puis plus rien. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit son lit vide à côté de lui.

Il soupira. Elizabeth était encore partie. Comme chaque matin depuis 4 mois, elle partait voir s'ils étaient rentrés. Mais à chaque fois, le technicien lui répondait par la négative et elle repartait triste.

Radek se mit sur le dos et repensa à ce matin-là, il y a 4 mois.

Flash back

Il restait 30 minutes avant le contact de l'équipe. Radek avait repris ses activités. Une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'il essaya de contacter l'autre planète, le vortex ne se forma pas. Il recommença plusieurs fois, mais c'était toujours un échec.

W (lui lançant un regard commençant à être apeuré) : Radek ?

Z : Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe !

/ W : Rodney venait immédiatement en salle de commande, svp.

R : J'arrive./

Même Rodney n'arrivait pas à contacter la planète. Plusieurs jours durant ils avaient essayés mais personne n'y était arrivé. Alors que toutes les autres planètes étaient accessibles.

Fin du flash back

Elizabeth ne voulait pas les porter disparus. Mais le dernier jour de sursis était arrivé. Ce soir, elle devrait annoncer à la Citée leur mort et donner le nom du successeur de Sheppard.

Il ne le voulait pas, mais la Citée en avait besoin.

Il se leva et partit travailler.

Salle de commande

Lorsqu'Elizabeth arriva, Rodney repartait. C'était toujours le même scénario depuis 4 mois. Elle arrivait, il partait, elle savait ce qui le motivait : son amitié envers les membres de l'expédition (à l'exception de Kavanaugh). Il avait avoué, sauf pour John où il niait tout férocement. Malgré ça, lui comme elle savait qu'il aimait John, son meilleur ami.

Il venait de se croiser lorsque l'alarme d'ouverture de la Porte s'enclencha. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent en courant vers la Porte. Il savait qu'aucune équipe n'était dehors, ils avaient un petit espoir que ce soit SGA-1.

Le scientifique de garde le leur confirma.

Sc : C'est SGA-1 !

W : Ouvrez !

R : Si Bates le savait…

W : Parce que vous allez lui dire ?

Rodney sourit et reporta son attention sur la Porte.

Teyla passa la porte. Elle n'était pas habillée comme les Atlantes. Elle portait une tunique couleur terre rouge descendant jusqu'aux genoux avec une fente de quelques centimètres sur le côté gauche. En haut, le col était en V borné de motifs couleur or. De là où ils étaient, Weir et McKay ne discernaient pas les motifs. Teyla se retourna vers la Porte attendant quelque chose.

Ronon arriva juste après. Lui aussi avait changé. Il était un peu plus bâti et son apparence était plus rustique. Il portait une chemise blanche, entrouverte et un pantalon assez ample et marron.

Il alla vers Teyla et la prit dans ses bras. Weir esquissa un sourire, ils allaient bien ensemble.

Un troisième homme traversa le vortex vêtu du même accoutrement que Ronon.

Derrière lui, le vortex se ferma.

Les deux scientifiques présents en haut de la salle de la Porte se regardèrent surpris. Puis, la chef de la Citée se tourna vers Teyla.

W : Teyla, où est le colonel Sheppard ?


	4. Chapter 4

Réponse aux reviews :

Alpheratz9 : Voilà la suite que tu attendais ! Je l'avais en fait déjà écrit quand j'ai publié le chapitre 3 mais manquais que je l'écrive sur l'ordi

SoYo : C'est ça la sadisme des auteurs… muahahahah tu ne le connaissais pas ?

Bayas : Tu pensais à moi ? C'est gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil et où est Sheppard ? Bah… y a plus qu'à lire, réponse dans le chapitre

Zaika : voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

°-°-°-°-°

Attention : ce chapitre sera pour la grande partie écrit sans savoir qui sont les personnages qui parlent (sauf si vous devinez :p).

Chapitre 4 : 

: Je vous déclare mari et femme.

Les deux mariés s'embrassèrent timidement, ils étaient toujours aussi timide en public.

Tout le monde applaudit, surtout leurs amis. Il se dirigèrent vers le banquet monté en leur honneur.

H1 (homme): Bravo. Je suis fier de vous.

MF (Femme mariée) : Merci. Et merci d'avoir été témoin de notre union.

H1 : Je vous le devais bien.

L'homme lança un regard vers un petit garçon qui jouait… son fils.

MF (captant le regard de l'autre homme) : Vous avez bien fait…

H1 : Je l'espère.

La marié les rejoint quelques instants plus tard. Ils regardèrent l'assemblée qui s'étendait devant eux. Avaient-ils bien fait ? Avaient-ils fait le bon choix ? Ils savaient qu'ils voulaient rentrés mais cela leur était impossible. Leur regard se posa sur la Porte, ce fut comme ça qu'ils virent un homme en train de trifouiller le boîtier de commande.

MF : Calvin Kavanaugh ! Revenez tout de suite !

MH (homme marié) : Il ne faut surtout pas la contrarier.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent pendant que la jeune femme allait chercher Kavanaugh et le ramenait vers le buffet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le scientifique était encore en train de râler. « Mais j'allais réussir à le faire marcher ! » . La jeune mariée ne disait rien, arborant seulement un sourire mystérieux. Quand ils furent au niveau des deux hommes, le marié essaya de la dissuader d'accomplir son idée.

MH :Chérie…

MF : Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Il l'embrassa mais la laissa continuer. Elle et Kavanaugh arrivèrent à la hauteur d'un groupe de femmes en train de parler gaiement. Elles étaient une dizaine, habillées surement de l'un de leurs plus beaux apparats. Dans ce village, la couleur était le terre rouge – marron et la plupart des femmes la portait. Ces femmes-là étaient toutes brunes, les cheveux longs.

Quand la meneuse de Calvin s'arrêta pour parler avec elles, celui-ci vira au couleur du village, mais en un peu plus flashi. Elle l'avait eu, elle savait ce qui allait le faire rester loin de la porte. MF glissa un mot à l'une des jeunes femmes qui sourit à son tour. Puis elle laissa le scientifique à ces femmes, ou plutôt à cette femme pour aller retrouver son mari.

MH : Chérie, pauvre Mira. Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ?

MF : Fais ton innocent, tu sais très bien que ta filleule a un faible pour lui.

MH soupira. Oh oui il le savait même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle choisisse un autre homme. Comme son meilleur ami par exemple. Mais, lui aussi avait finalement trouvé chaussure à son pied. Et, il était même père.

: Papaaaaaaaaa !

Tiens en parlant du loup. Kiaro arrivait en courant vers son père qui se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

H1 : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit gars ?

K : Komato m'a dit que quand tonton Calvin réparerait l'anneau des Dieux, tu partirais et tu me laisserais, maman et moi, seuls ici.

H1 : Non Kiaro. Je resterais ici, toujours, plus personne ne m'attends.

Le petit sourit à pleine dent à son père avant de lui glisser un « je t'aime » à l'oreille et de se sauver.

MF : Que faites-vous ?

H1 (aussi sérieusement) : Rien. Je ne lui promets rien que je ne pourrais tenir.

Les deux mariés se regardèrent mais ils ne dirent rien.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que tout le monde rangeait encore les restes du mariage, un homme arriva en courant vers le village.

: J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !

Tout le village se tourna vers lui et le regardèrent sans comprendre. Il devenait fou au fil des jours qu'ils passaient à la Porte.

C : J'ai réparé la Porte !

Tout le monde baissa la tête. Ils allaient donc partir. Ils s'étaient tous habitués à eux et les voir partir leur déchirer le cœur à tous. Ils les avaient acceptés dans leur peuple. Ceux qui furent le plus touchés furent Mira, Kiaro et sa mère.

Le soir, maison de H1

F (femme) : Alors tu vas partir ?

H1 : Non. Je reste.

F : John, je ne veux pas que tu quittes ton monde pour nous. Tu le regretteras.

J : Je ne regretterais rien. Rien ne m'attends là-bas. (d'une voix basse) Personne.

En quatre mois qu'elle le connaissait, en deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle n'avait jamais pu tirer quoi que ce soit de cette personne qui faisait souffrir John comme ça.

F : John…

J : Je ne veux plus en parler Fiona. Stp.

Lendemain matin

Il y avait un grand rassemblement devant l'anneau des Dieux. Tout le village était pour dire au revoir à ceux qu'ils avaient acceptés dans leur communauté.

De longues embrassades et de chaudes larmes furent très présentes durant cet au revoir.

Teyla vint voir le voir en dernier. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Instinctivement, elle le prit dans ses bras.

T : Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir revenir avec nous ?

J : Certains Teyla. Vous savez très bien pourquoi je ne reviendrais pas.

T : Oui mais…

J : Non. (montrant son fils) Et puis, je lui manquerais.

T : Faites attention à vous alors. Et n'hésitez pas à nous prévenir…

J : Allez-y. Et dites bonjours à Elizabeth, Radek et Carson pour moi.

T : Je vous le promets.

La jeune femme allait rajouter quelque chose mais elle se tut, préférant rester en bon terme avec lui.

Elle rejoignit son mari et Calvin, et, après un dernier au revoir, ils passèrent la porte.

John resta quelques minutes devant pour graver en lui l'image de ses amis. Une larme coula, puis il tourna le dos à la Porte et partit.

Salle de briefing

Les trois revenants venaient de finir de raconter leurs quatre mois d'absence. Ils étaient tous content pour les jeunes mariés malgré le fait qu'ils aient perdus John.

Alors qu'ils sortirent tous, Elizabeth prit la parole.

W : Teyla. Pourriez-vous rester svp.

T : Bien entendu.

Elles attendirent que tout le monde soit partis pour parler. Weir était un peu gênée.

W : Comment va réellement John ?

T : Il va bien. Comme on vous l'a dit, il forme une famille à présent.

W : Je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont compris, mais il n'est pas son fils. Il a 7 ans !

T : Un fils peut être spirituel.

Elizabeth la regarda lui intimant de lui raconter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

_ Flash back _

_Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la nouvelle planète, deux semaines qu'ils aidaient les Kamaros à reconstruire un nouveau village. Ils avaient fuis leur ancienne planète à cause des Wraiths qui les avaient attaqués par surprise. Ce fut les Atlantes qui leur trouva une nouvelle planète qui leur correspondait très bien, à la plus grande joie de l'équipe, enfin… surtout de Teyla et John._

_Nouvelle planète : Kamara_

_Sheppard inspectait les alentours de la planète quand un peu plus loin, il aperçut un petit garçon._

_J : Hey petit ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?_

_Seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui interpella le militaire._

_J (faisant retourner le petit garçon vers lui) : Hey ! Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_Petit garçon : Kiaro._

_J : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_K : Je… je ne sais pas._

_Il releva son regard vers celui de l'autre homme, ce fut là que John comprit qu'il était perdu, dans tous les sens du terme._

_J : Qui sont tes parents Kiaro ?_

_La réaction du petit le surprit, il se mit à pleurer s'accrochant à son tee shirt. Il essaya de le calmer mais en vain, il espérait seulement qu'au moins un de ses parents n'était pas mort lors de l'attaque._

_Le village_

_A son plus grand bonheur, Teyla vint à sa rencontre._

_J : Svp Teyla occupez vous de lui. Il s'appelle Kiaro. Il faut que je trouve ses parents…_

_T : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tu viens ?_

_Elle parlait avec douceur au petit garçon qui se sentit immédiatement en confiance et il en avait besoin._

_De son côté, John demandait à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait s'il connaissait les parents d'un petit Kiaro, mais à chaque fois la réponse était négative._

_Il regarda autour de lui, il avait du interrogé au moins tout le peuple et personne ne le connaissait, il n'était pas né de la vierge marie quand même ! _

_Son regard se posa sur une bâtisse : l'infirmerie._

_Il recommença son interrogatoire lorsqu'il entendit une femme l'appelait._

_F : Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Vous dites vrai ? Vous avez retrouvé mon fils ?_

_J : Vous êtes sa mère ?_

_F : Vous avez retrouvé mon petit Kiaro ? Où est-il ! Je veux le voir ! Svp Monsieur, rendez moi mon fils ! _

_J : Je reviens._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le garçon se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en pleur, mais c'était plus du soulagement qu'autre chose._

_Teyla et John furent attendris par cette scène. Ils sortirent de leurs pensées quand la mère appela le militaire. _

_F : Monsieur, je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous._

_J : Pas besoin, je vous assure._

_F : Je ne sais pas comment vous le demandez, mais… _

_J : Mais ?_

_F : Est-ce que vous pourriez garder Kiaro le temps que je sorte d'ici ? Il ne peut pas se gérer tout seul, il est encore trop petit et je n'ai personne d'autre à qui demander, je –_

_J : D'accord._

_F : C'est vrai ?_

_J :Bien sûr._

_Elle le remercia milles fois avant de vouloir le laisser partir._

_Au fur et à mesure des jours que John et Kiaro passaient ensemble, une sorte de lien commença à se créer, les rapprochant de plus en plus. Teyla était observatrice de ce changement et elle savait que ça allait amener son ami à bien plus qu'être l'ami de Kiaro._

_ Fin du flash back _

Une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus et la Citée était redevenue calme. Enfin… l'attitude de Kavanaugh surprenait tout le monde : il était devenu gentil ! Par contre, tous s'inquiétaient pour le docteur McKay. Depuis leur retour, il s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire et n'en sortant qu'à peine pour manger et dormir. Oui le grand glouton McKay n'avait plus cette envie, de même qu'il ne se plaignait plus et qu'il ne râlait plus après personne.

Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui mais le scientifique ne voulait pas qu'ils se mêlent de ses affaires.

TOC TOC TOC

Elizabeth leva les yeux de son écran et fit entrer le docteur Beckett.

W : Bonjour Carson.

C : Bon jour, bon jour, c'est vous qui le dites.

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

C : Rodney s'est évanoui, c'est Zelenka qui me l'a amené. Et son état est préoccupant.

W : C'est-à-dire ?

C : Il est en hypoglycémie, son corps est fatigué, en sous nutrition et déshydraté. S'il ne se réalimente pas bientôt, il peut en mourir. Et cette idée ne l'a pas choqué le moins du monde.

W : D'où cela peut provenir ?

Heightmeyer : D'une dépression.

W : Bonjour.

C : C'est moi qui l'est faite venir.

W : Merci. Vous dites une dépression ?

H : D'après le diagnostic du Doc Beckett et son attitude, cela à tout l'air d'une dépression. Seulement, il ne veut pas en parler, même avec moi.

W : Il faut pourtant savoir pourquoi il est comme ça !

C : J'ai peut-être une idée mais…

H : Mais ?

C : C'est une violation d'intimité.

W : Si on peut lui éviter une dépression-

C : Radek.

Weir l'encouragea à continuer sa pensée.

C : Dans un état dépressif, le patient va souvent penser à la source de la dépression, ou au moins mettre des événements en relation avec la source. Et Radek peut savoir cela.

Il s'arrêta de parler, laissant aux deux femmes le temps d'assimiler son idée. Ce fut la responsable de la Citée qui réagit la première.

W : Vous voulez faire quoi ? Mais c'est de la violation d'esprit ! Du viol !

H : Docteur, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela pourrait entraîner si le docteur McKay s'en apercevait ?

C : Mais s'il ne l'apprend pas, nous pourrions l'aider. **(1). **Ce serait une bonne chose !

W : Carson, je vous rappelle que vous êtes docteur et-

C : Je sais tout ça Elizabeth ! Vous connaissez très bien mon respect du serment d'Hippocrate et de la médecine ainsi que de mes patients ! Mais Rodney est aussi mon ami… alors si cela pouvait nous aider, l'aider…

Elizabeth jeta un regard sceptique à la jeune psychologue qui réfléchissait. C'est vrai qu'au niveau éthique ce que proposait l'écossais était malhonnête, ainsi qu'au niveau psychologique s'il l'apprenait mais si au contraire, il restait ignorant…

H : Nous ne pouvons pas décidés, les risques sont trop importants pour tenter cette option.

C : Mais…

W : Docteur Beckett, pour le moment nous ne ferons pas ça. Trouvez une autre solution.

C : C'est vous qui décidez Docteur Weir. Si vous le permettez, mais j'ai des patients qui m'attendent.

Elle accepta d'un signe de la tête. Lorsque l'homme fut sorti, Elizabeth se tourna vers la jeune femme blonde.

W : Vous pensez quoi réellement de son idée ?

H : J'avoue que les séances que j'ai avec Rodney n'avancent à rien et que ça permettrait de pouvoir trouver les mots ou les moyens de l'aider. Mais je suis toutefois d'accord avec votre décision.

Elizabeth était rassurée alors qu'Heightmeyer, elle, savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Même si elle n'était pas du même avis, mais elle devait rester objective et intègre.

Laboratoire de McKay

R : Eh merde !

Zelenka entra dans le laboratoire à cause du boum qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se retint de rire, il ne voulait pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le canadien grommelait les fesses par terre.

Z : Vous voulez de l'aide ?

R : Non c'est bon ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Z (murmurant) : Et on voit ce que ça donne.

R : Je vous ai entendu ! Maintenant sortez de mon laboratoire !

Z : Non.

R : Pardon ?

Z : Je ne sortirais pas.

R : Comme vous voudrez.

Il essaya de se remettre au travail mais le regard du tchèque fixé sur lui l'en empêchait.

R : Radek, vous m'empêchez de travailler. Alors (essayant d'être aimable) si vous auriez la gentillesse de sortir de cette pièce, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

L'autre scientifique grimaça, malgré la gentillesse de la phrase, c'était trop faux. Le ton que Rodney avait employé était trop… Rodneyique : un mélange d'hypocrisie et d'ironie.

Z : Pourtant, lorsque Sheppard le faisait, cela ne vous dérangeait pas.

Il avait touché son point faible car Rodney sursauta à l'entente de ce  nom. Et il réagit de suite.

R : Sortez de mon bureau immédiatement ! (quelques secondes plus tard ) De suite !

Il prit Zelenka par les épaules et le fit sortir. Il ne résista pas, il en avait assez pour aujourd'hui.

Rodney pov

Je ferme la porte et je me laisse glisser le long de la porte. Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Pourquoi mon cœur est-il si serré ?

A cause de lui. Ce traître, ce lâche. Il n'a même pas eu assez de courage pour revenir me dire la vérité en face.

Je le déteste, je le hais.

Je ne veux plus entendre son nom ! Je ne veux plus penser à lui !

Radek Zelenka je vous maudis !

Pourquoi avoir réveillé en moi cette douleur ?

Je l'avais oublié en en faisant que travailler, en occupant mon esprit pour ne pas qu'il s'égare vers lui.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, il l'effaça rageusement, une autre vont, suivi d'une troisième et ainsi de suite. Il s'abandonna dans ses pleurs, se délivrant de la peine qui l'étouffait.

Infirmerie

Elizabeth y entra pour parler avec Carson. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il comprenait ses raisons et qu'il ne lui gardait pas rancune. Une infirmière lui apprit qu'il était dans son bureau. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle le vit en compagnie de Radek et ils avaient l'air drôlement sérieux. Malgré sa capacité à garder son sang froid, elle bouillait de rage intérieurement.

W : Docteur Beckett ! Je ne vous permet pas de désobéir à un ordre ! Je veux vous voir immédiatement dans mon bureau !

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide, ne laissant pas le temps à l'écossais de répondre.

Avant de sortir lui aussi, il glissa au tchèque :

C : Continuez à l'affaiblir, puis attaquez.

Z : Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bureau de Weir

Elle s'était assise à son bureau, essayant de se redonner contenance.

Trois petits coups à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées.

W (d'une voix sèche) : Entrez. (Elle lui désigna de la tête la chaise en face d'elle puis reprit la parole). Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous feriez ça Docteur Beckett ! Je vous croyais intègre !

C : Ne doutez surtout pas de mon intégrité _Docteur Weir_.

C'était le monde à l'envers, elle passait pour la fautive et c'était lui qui était déçu et en colère ? Ca n'allait pas du tout, alors là, pas du tout du tout.

W : Je ne dois doutez de votre intégrité ? Vous n'étiez donc pas en train de parler avec Radek de connaître la cause de la déprime de Rodney ?

C : Si.

W : Expliquez-moi parce que là je ne comprends pas tout.

C : Non. C'est entre moi et Radek, faites-nous seulement confiance.

W : Que je vous fasse confiance ? Alors que l'un de vous deux est capable de lire dans les pensées des autres ?

C : Oui. Ayez confiance en Radek, pour vous.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Qu'avait-il voulu insinuer ? Etait-il au courant de sa relation avec Radek ?... Qu'est-ce que ça faisait ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui irait le raconter à tout le monde.

Trois semaines plus tard

R : Zelenka ! Sortez d'ici ! Et bon sang, arrêtez votre manège ! Jamais je ne vous direz ce qu'il y a ! Jamais ! Alors arrêtez pour l'amour du ciel !

Elizabeth et Carson s'étaient précipités vers les cris. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Radek face à une porte qui venait de se fermer sur lui. Il se tourna vers eux et leur dit sérieusement :

Z : Il faut qu'on parle.

Salle de briefing

Cinq personnes présentes, cinq amis de Rodney.

Z : Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qui se passe, je vais d'abord vous expliquer ce qui se passe.

Le docteur Beckett voulait que je m'immisce dans l'esprit de Rodney pour connaître la cause de son malheur. Elizabeth et le docteur Heightmeyer étaient contre. J'ai eu la brillante et malheureuse idée de le pousser à bout pour qu'il se confie à au moins quelqu'un. Mais vous avez du l'entendre, il ne veut pas et sait où je veux en venir.

T : Donc vous avez échoué.

Z : Oui. Et il ne reste qu'une seule solution.

W : Il en est hors de question !

Z : Je ne parle pas de l'esprit. John Sheppard doit revenir.

Ro : Que vient-il faire là-dedans ?

Z : Enerver Rodney pour le pousser à bout est très difficile **(2)**. Et seul son plus grand point sensible pouvait le faire et ce point était-

C : John.

Z : Donc c'est le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Et j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il est la source de sa déprime.

L'après-midi même

W : Soyez prudent.

T : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront sages.

Elizabeth regarda trois des quatre hommes qui accompagnaient l'athosienne. Radek, Carson et Kavanaugh. S'ils restaient courtois les uns envers les autres, enfin si Kavanaugh le restait, cela ne poserait aucun problème sinon… elle plaignait les Kamaros.

W : Bonne chance.

Elle eut droit à quatre sourires qui se voulait confiant. Ronon hocha seulement la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vortex se ferma. La jeune femme se tourna vers un technicien.

W : Vous croyez qu'ils vont revenir sain et sauf dans les temps ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et partit dans son bureau.

Planète Kamara

: John ! John !

Le jeune homme releva la tête en entendant les cris désespérés de la petite fille. Il s'appuya contre la fourche avec laquelle il travaillait. En effet, depuis qu'il vivait ici, il travaillait au champ.

J : Qu'y a-t-il Erna ?

E : L'anneau des Dieux ! Il est en train de s'allumer !

J : Quoi ?

Il laissa tomber sa fourche avant de se précipiter vers la Porte. Les Wraiths ne les avaient pas encore attaqués, ils avaient eu de la chance. John essayait de les préparer, mais les ressources de la planète étaient limitées.

Alors qu'il arriva près de la Porte, tout en criant à tout le monde de se réfugier dans les grottes, devant lui se trouvait 5 personnes qu'il connaissait bien, même trop bien.

J (criant aux villageois) : Fausse alerte. Ce ne sont que Teyla et Ronon !

John fut bousculé de toute part en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire E2PZ. Les trois anciens du village furent accueillis avec joie. Les femmes prenaient des nouvelles de Teyla et se racontèrent les derniers potins, tandis que Ronon et Kavanaugh parlaient plus calmement avec les autres hommes.

De leur côté, Carson et Radek se sentaient étrangers à tout cela, Sheppard le remarqua et vint les voir.

J : Salut vous deux ! Vous allez bien ?

C : Bonjour colonel Sheppard, bien et vous ?

J : Bah ! Plus de colonel ici ! Juste John. (il se tourna en montrant le village et son peuple) Bien comme vous le voyez.

Z : Atlantis ne vous manque pas trop ?

Les deux scientifiques virent le visage de l'ancien militaire s'assombrir avant d'essayer de remettre un masque d'homme heureux.**(3)**.

J : Bien entendu ! Mais j'ai une vie maintenant avec une femme et mon fils.

C : C'est vrai. Pourrions-nous les rencontrer ?

J : Bien entendu. Mira ! Kiaro !

Cela sonnait l'heure des présentations des nouveaux venus. Cela dura quelques heures, le peuple étant très chaleureux et ouvert. Carson et Radek furent surpris de cet accueil mais l'apprécièrent à sa juste valeur.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque beaucoup de Kamaros allèrent se coucher. Bientôt ils furent seuls. Ce fut à ce moment-là que John devint sérieux.

J : Cessons ces petits jeux. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Son regard se fixa sur Carson et Radek, les étrangers sur cette planète. Il n'avait rien trouvé de louche si seul Teyla, Ronon et Calvin étaient revenus mais là…

T : Voyons John, n'avons-nous pas le droit de venir ?

J : Vous oui, mais pourquoi eux ?

C : Nous avons des prénoms colonel.

J (sifflant) : John… alors Carson ?

Les étrangers se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, Carson commença.

C : Vous êtes notre dernière chance pour sauver quelqu'un.

J (surprit) : Qui ?

C : Rodney.

Là, le système interne de John (_c'est-à-dire son cœur :p enfin ça il le sait pas_) déclencha une alarme.

J : Qu'a-t-il fait encore ?

Z : Encore ? Vous-

C : Radek… (se tournant vers Sheppard) Il va très mal, il ne mange plus, ne dort plus et ne cesse de travailler. Et ce depuis le retour de Teyla, Ronon et Kavanaugh, depuis trop longtemps.

J : Et en quoi puis-je l'aider ? **(4)**

Ce fut Radek qui prit la parole.

Z : Revenez sur Atlantis et allez lui parler !

J : Non !

Il n'avait pas réfléchit et avait refusé automatiquement, cela surprit tout le groupe.

Z : Pourquoi ?

Les joues de John rougirent un peu, montrant la gêne de son propriétaire.

J : Je ne peux pas.

C : Alors vous allez le laisser se tuer à petit feu ? Je vous croyais avec plus d'honneur John.

J (s'emporta) : Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous ne savez rien ! Alors ne venez pas m'accusez de quoi que ce soit !

Teyla, qui n'avait pas pris la parole depuis le début, demanda :

T : Pourquoi ne pas nous dire ce qui s'est passé avant notre départ ?

Sheppard baissa la tête et réfléchit. Finalement, il releva la tête vers ses amis et pris une décision.

**Fin du chapitre**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous à tous et à toutes !**

**: Je sais que Carson en temps normal ne demanderait jamais ça, mais comme c'est Rodney, c'est un de ses plus proches amis, pour moi il ferait tout pour le sauver.**

**Pour moi, il s'énerve ou râle plus par plaisir qu'autre chose. Donc vraiment l'énerver c'est un record lol**

**S : Mais bien sur, j'y crois dur comme fer qu'il va y arriver !**

**S :Il fait l'innocent en plus ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Il était tard et Elizabeth allait se couchait enfin. Etrangement, depuis le départ de ses amis, la Citée était devenu étrangement calme, comme si c'était eux qui étaient le noyau du remue-ménage.

Alors qu'elle allait bifurquer vers ses appartements, son cabinet lui souffla d'aller voir Rodney.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle le trouva assis à son bureau, le regard perdu dans le vide et les yeux rougis. Une larme coule encore sur sa joue qu'il effaça rageusement.

Doucement, elle s'avança vers le jeune homme.

W : Rodney ?

Il sursauta et se tourna d'un geste brusque vers la voix.

R : Oh docteur Weir. Désolé je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

W (souriant) : Rodney McKay est désolé ?

Il fit une moue boudeuse, essayant de se remettre à travailler. Elizabeth le vit, posa ses mains sur ceux de l'homme et lui murmura doucement.

W : Rodney, vous savez que vous pouvez me parler

R : Oui.

W : Alors qu'attendez-vous ?

R (murmurant) : Un espoir qui ne viendra jamais.

W : Rodney…

R : Non. Svp. Ne dites rien.

Elle respecta sa volonté alors qu'il essayait de se calmer.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Rodney ne reprenne la parole.

R : SGA-1 est en mission ?

W (gêné) : Oui. Pour un pacte avec une autre planète.

Il se tourna vers elle, perplexe et en colère.

R : Et Carson et Radek y sont aussi ?

Il ne la laissa pas répondre et enchaîna de suite.

R : Elizabeth, j'ai regardé l'historique des départs, je sais où ils sont partis et si jamais ils y sont pour ce que je pense, je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais. Cela ne sert à rien qu'**il** revienne, **il** ne me verra pas, **il** ne pourra pas me parler. Alors, votre tentative est vouée à l'échec.

W : Nous verrons bien.

Elle se retourna sans ajouter un mot et sortit de la pièce laissant un génie troublé.

Lendemain dans l'après-midi

Technicien : Docteur Weir, l'équipe de Teyla arrive.

W : Ouvrez l'iris.

Devant elle, les membres d'Atlantis apparurent accompagnés de John Sheppard.

W : Ravie de vous revoir John.

J : Moi aussi.

Il détourna le regard de la jeune femme pour regarder la salle de la Porte. Un sourire apparut. La Citée lui avait manquée et là, il se ressourçait rien qu'en la regardant.

W : Avant de vous permettre de retrouver la Citée, le docteur Biro vous attends.

C : Quoi ? Mais je peux m'en occuper !

W : Et qui vous fera votre examen à vous ?

Le docteur ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elizabeth sourit et les fit escorter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pas qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe, mais il ne fallait tenter le diable.

Infirmerie

: Aie ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ! On vous a vraiment donné votre diplôme ?

B : Je suis médecin légiste docteur Beckett ! Alors ne faites pas l'enfant et tendez-moi votre bras !

Biro eut du mal à faire passer tous les examens à son patient avant de pouvoir passer aux autres.

J : Alors Carson… on ne supporte pas les piqûres ?

Il avait un grand sourire moqueur, sourire que Carson voulut lui faire ravaler rapidement.

C : Attention à vos futures piqûres Sheppard !

J : Car-

! Docteur Beckett, qui êtes-vous encore en train de torturer ?

Les sens de Carson se mirent en alerte, **il** ne devait pas **le** voir. Enfin pas encore, c'était trop tôt, c'était trop… tard.

Rodney s'était arrêté en posant ses yeux sur l'ancien militaire, il était choqué, tandis que John était figé par peur. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait exécuter son idée, mais là, tout courage l'avait abandonné. Lui ne pouvait plus bouger alors que Rodney s'était ressaisi. Il s'avança, le visage empli de haine vers Sheppard et se planta devant lui. D'une voix froide et distante il annonça :

R : Vous n'auriez jamais du revenir. La Citée était bien sans vous, beaucoup mieux.

J : Rod-

Le poing de Rodney partit d'un coup, surprenant tout le monde. La lèvre de John saigna, baignant la bouche.

R : Ne m'appelez plus jamais Rodney ! Il n'y a que mes amis qui en ont le droit !

Il avait détaché chacun de ses mots pour les lui faire comprendre. De son côté, John était plus concentré sur la douleur et l'âpreté qu'il sentait dans sa boucheque sur Rodney. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le scientifique était déjà partit. Il se tourna vers Carson qui avait déjà préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour le soigner.

Un peu plus tard, salle de briefing

Avant l'arrivée de Carson et John, Elizabeth avait déjà parlé de la mission précédente avec Teyla, Ronon et Radek. Ils lui avaient expliqués qu'ils étaient toujours les bienvenus ainsi que leur discussion avec John.

Ils venaient à peine de finir la conversation quand l'intéressé et le docteur de la Citée arrivèrent.

W : Teyla vient de me raconter leur visite sur la planète.

J : J'espère qu'elle ne vous a rien dit en mal du peuple.

T : Vous me connaissez John, je ne dirais que ce que je pense.

J : Je vous taquinais Teyla.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Elizabeth reprit la parole.

E (sérieuse) : John, vous savez pourquoi nous vous avons demandé de revenir ?

Avant que John ne réponde, Carson prit la parole.

C : Nous avons un problème, Rodney a déjà vu John.

E : Comment ça se fait ? (se tournant vers Radek) Je croyais que vous deviez l'occuper ?

Z : En fait, il n'a pas voulu rester, il m'a fait comprendre de le laisser tranquille ou j'allais le regretter… et vous connaissez Rodney.

La chef de la Citée soupira.

C : Et des cris venant de l'infirmerie l'ont alertés et…

J : … de fil en aiguille, il m'a vu.

C : je crains qu'il nous en veuille de l'avoir fait revenir sur Atlantis.

Elizabeth soupira de nouveau.

E : John, qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ?

J : Il faut qu'il m'écoute.

Ro : Pourquoi ne pas l'assommer et l'attacher ?

J : Quelque chose de plus… moins violent !

C : Et si-

: Docteur Weir ! Je veux vous parler immédiatement.

Tous se retournèrent vers **la** voix qui se raidit instantanément. Deux yeux verts le fixaient, deux yeux qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, même sa haine envers les Wraiths n'était pas aussi forte. **Il** l'avait abusé, **il** l'avait trahi. Et il lui ferait payer, aux centimes près. Comment un être d'apparence angélique pouvait être aussi démoniaque ? Il aurait dû le voir, lors de l'attaque de Genii, lorsqu'il avait tué tous ces hommes de sang froid. Il aurait dû comprendre que cet homme était le mal incarné. Il aurait dû… et dire qu'il était le plus grand génie ! Foutaise ! Il n'était qu'un petit imbécile que ses sentiments avaient aveuglés !

La présence de Sheppard avait ravivé toutes les pensées que le scientifique avait effacé, toute sa haine… et cela John pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

E : Rodney… attendez-moi dans mon bureau, j'arrive dans quelques instants.

R : Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été convié à cette réunion ?

E : Vous avez quitté SGA-1, vous ne faites donc plus partie de leur débriefing, sauf si vous tenez vraiment à y participer.

R : Non, je préfère pas, je n'ai pas envie de côtoyer des traîtres.

John allait répliquer mais Rodney avait déjà quitté la pièce. (**nda : et de deux !**). Il se tourna vers le tchèque, une certaine lueur dans le regard.

J : Dîtes-moi ce qu'il a pensé.

Z : Vous le savez autant que moi.

J : Non.

E : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J : Au fil du temps, lorsque j'était sur Kamara, j'ai remarqué que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à capter les pensées des autres, et puis pour finalement ne plus y arriver du tout. Et ça n'a pas repris depuis que je suis revenu. Alors je répètes ma question Radek, qu'avez-vous entendu ?

Le concerné regarda Elizabeth pour avoir la confirmation qu'il pouvait accéder à la requête.

E : Non. Nous lui avons interdit de profiter de ce qu'il pouvait entendre **et** de le révéler.

J : Pourquoi ?? Cela pourrait aider !

E : Ou détruire. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, nous **devons** respecter l'intimité de nos hommes John !

Il ne répondit rien, mais son visage exprimé toute sa contrariété. Et pourtant, il comprenait tout à fait les raisons qu'avait Liz, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y faire, il **voulait** savoir ce que pensait vraiment le scientifique.

POV de Radek 

Je le vois, je l'entends et il a mal. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire mais Elizabeth a raison, c'est l'intimité de Rodney et je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Lui aussi a mal et il hait, il **le** hait.

C'est dur de supporter ça. Je ne sais pas s'ils comprennent la dureté de ma position. J'entends ce que tout le monde pense, il faut que je sépare toutes ses pensées entre elles et des miennes pour pouvoir penser par moi-même. Et le pire, je dois me taire. J'aimerais pouvoir dire à Ronon que Teyla est enceinte parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à lui dire. J'aimerais dire à Carson qu'il devrait avouer à Cadman ses sentiments parce qu'ils sont réciproques. J'aimerais pouvoir dire à Rodney que John a une raison de lui avoir fait ce qu'il lui a fait mal. J'ai essayé de savoir ce que c'était, ce qu'était la raison et ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais ça m'est impossible, c'est trop bien enfoui dans leur tête pour que j'y accède. Ca les a vraiment touché profondément et qu'ils en soient blessés. C'est dur d'avoir les capacités mais de ne pas pouvoir savoir. S'il savait ce que je ressens.

Je regarde les autres. Pour eux, tous, ils croient que ce n'est qu'une simple dispute qui a déchiré leur amitié. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Ils croient vraiment que l'amitié que Rodney aurait donné soit si facilement cassable ?

Fin POV 

E : Radek ? Radek !

Il sortit de ses pensées.

Z : Quoi ?

C : Ca fait plusieurs minutes qu'on vous appelle, vous étiez…ailleurs. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Z : J'étais perdu… dans mes pensées.

T : Les vôtres ou celle…

Z : Les miennes ! J'entends ce que vous pensez mais je ne fais pas de débats internes dessus !

W : Radek, calmez-vous.

Z : Je suis calme !

J (se penchant vers Carson ) : Dîtes, quelqu'un n'aurait pas déteint sur lui ? Parce qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un…

C : Rodney aura eu raison de lui.

Z : Rodney n'a pas eu raison de moi Docteur, Sheppard !

Les deux concernés se regardèrent étonnés, il avait déteint plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ils auraient bien continué leur petit jeu mais Elizabeth les rappela à l'ordre. Elle s'excusa auprès d'eux et rejoint Rodney dans son bureau.

T : John, comment comptez-vous résoudre votre problème ?

J : Avec votre aide.

Il attira leur attention et exposa son plan.

Il l'avait imaginé lors de la nuit précédant son retour. Il y avait deux uniques issues : Rodney lui pardonnait ou ils seront à jamais séparés. Il ne leur dévoila pas, il préférait le garder secret pour le moment. Il espérait que la première solution soit la bonne mais Rodney était quelqu'un de surprenant.

Bureau de Weir

E : Excusez-moi du retard.

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Ok, il était toujours énervé.

E : De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

R : De** l'autre**.

La chef de la Citée soupira. Vivement que John résolve le problème.

E : Si vous ne voulez pas le voir, c'est votre choix, mais ici,il y a des personnes, dont je fais partie, qui apprécie sa venue.

R : Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est le mal incarné ! Il apporte la désolation !

Elle le regarda choquée. Comment… comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Lui qui, il y a quelques temps, lui avait avoué qu'il respectait cet homme.

Il dut lire sur son visage car le sien s'assombrit mais il n'en restait pas moins coléreux.

E : Rodney. Vous avez le droit de penser ça. Mais-

R (Ironiquement) : - tout le monde ne le pense pas. Je sais.

E (souriante) : Vous vouliez autre chose ?

R : A part vous que vous l'expulsiez ? Non.

Le regard de la jeune femme était plein de reproche mais il s'en fichait. Tant qu'**il** restait ici, l'avis de ceux qui le côtoyaient lui était égal. Durant son retour vers son laboratoire, il croisa John qui tenta de lui adresser la parole. Rodney serra les poings, s'empêchant de lui en mettre une et continua son chemin. Il entendit l'autre soupirer derrière lui, ça le fit sourire. Premier sourire depuis longtemps.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Sheppard et déjà Atlantis redevenait la Citée mouvementée d'antan. Bien entendu, à certains moments, elle était calme, c'était la plus souvent la nuit. Les autres moments étaient divisés en trois : Rodney/John, les plans et les autres. Commençons par les autres. Atlantis étaient habituées à ça depuis l'arrivée des terriens sur sa base. C'était donc des petits événements mineurs. Mais, autre événement un peu moins habituel et un peu plus important : la réalisation du plan de John. Elle nécessitait une grande préparation et malheureusement pour eux, la chance n'était pas avec eux. Personne ne voulait coopérer, ils avaient tous assez peur des foudres du scientifique canadien. Malgré les menaces de Beckett et de Ronon, personne ne céda… personne ?

Mais le pire de tout, c'était les incessantes disputes entre John et Rodney. L'un voulait parler, l'autre non. Et pourtant, John aurait préféré éviter ces disputes jusqu'au déroulement du plan, mais il avait besoin de le harceler pour le plan.

: Monsieur, le docteur Weir vous demande dans le bureau du docteur Beckett.

Le militaire n'eut aucune réponse. Le scientifique était toujours penché sur son expérience, il n'avait même pas fait signe qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Toujours aucune réponse. Il allait quand même pas le secouer ! Quoique… il se vengerait de son attitude envers lui.

Z : Je vous ai entendu lieutenant !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent.

R : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Z : Je suppose qu'il venait vous dire qu'Elizabeth vous cherchait depuis 1h.

R : Fallait venir dans mon labo ! Vous savez-

Il se tut en voyant la mine des deux autres. Il regarda autour de lui et ne reconnut pas son labo, il était dans une sorte de labo à l'ancienne.

Il râlait en rangeant ses affaires. Radek souriait, s'il commençait à râler maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça allait être dans une dizaine de minutes.

Au détour d'un couloir, Radek ne prit pas le même chemin que Rodney et le militaire.

R : Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

Z : Je ne suis pas demandé et je dois finir quelque chose.

Le canadien le regarda méfiant mais continua tout de même son chemin. Arrivé à l'infirmerie ce fut le militaire qui le laissa. Tout ça commençait à être trop louche pour Rodney, mais il entra tout de même dans l'infirmerie. Il regarda autour de lui, tout semblait normal, les infirmières s'affairaient autour des patients mais cela ne rassura nullement le scientifique. Il s'approcha du bureau de Beckett où il le vit accompagné de Elizabeth. Ils sortirent du bureau pour venir à sa rencontre.

B : Rodney ! On vous cherche depuis 1h !

R : Je travaillais sur un labo des anciens !

E : L'avez-vous analysé avant ?

Rodney regarda la jeune femme comme si elle avait dit une absurdité, mais il ne répliqua rien car c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas analysé…

R : Pourquoi suis-je là au lieu de travailler à sauver la Citée ?

E : Entrez, nous devons parler.

Les deux docteurs laissèrent passer Rodney le premier.

D'ordinaire, le bureau de Beckett était clair, toujours éclairé par une lumière aussi faible soit elle provenant soit de l'infirmerie soit du bureau lui-même. Comme de nombreux bureaux dans Atlantis, celui de Carson était vitré. Lorsque Rodney entra, il sut de suite que quelque chose clochait. Tout était éteint, alors qu'il se retourna pour faire part de sa pensée aux deux autres mais la porte se referma sur lui, l'enfermant dans le bureau. Il protesta, il frappa la porte, il utilisa son gêne mais rien n'y fit. Il essaya durant quelques minutes. Il ressentait la sensation que la porte était bloquée par une autre personne. Seulement, il ne pouvait plus voir à travers la porte. En effet, Elizabeth et Carson avait dressé un rideau le séparant visuellement de l'infirmerie. Une voix sortant de nulle part vint couper le canadien dans ses efforts.

J : Ca ne sert à rien Rodney. Mon gêne est bien plus puissant que le votre. Vous n'arriverez pas à ouvrir cette porte tant que je ne le voudrais pas.

R : Laissez-moi sortir traître.

Un rire sarcastique se fit entendre. John sortit de la pénombre et se mit face à Rodney.

J : Tu me hais n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait laissé tomber le vouvoiement, ce qu'il allait dire était si personnel…

R : Si je te hais ? C'est un bien faible mot ! Si je pouvais annihilé toute trace de ton existence dans l'univers, je serait tout juste content !

J : Pourquoi ?

Rodney était à bout et John le savait. Il avait tout fait pour qu'à cet instant, le scientifique ne résiste pas trop à ses questions.

R : Tu… tu étais mon ami, mon meilleur ami ! Puis tu m'as fait croire à autre chose de merveilleux ! Et cette autre chose fait mal, me fait souffrir ! Ca a formé en moi un immense vide ! A cause de toi ! Tu t'es joué de moi ! De mon… je ne te pardonnerais jamais !

Les derniers mots blessèrent John mais il comprenait parfaitement le jeune homme.

J : Rodney. Maintenant écoute-moi. Je vais te raconter une histoire.

**Et voilà !!!**

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot à l'IUT et donc très peu de temps pour écrire.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Dédicace à bayas, numbiiiiiiiiiiiie et satine !!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Aveu

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!!!**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas!!! Oui c'est le nouveau chapitre!!!!! Youpiiiiiiiii j'ai enfin fini de l'écrire, il est court je le sais mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!!! **

**Attention, révélation sur la vie de John et petite discussion!**

**Je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers!!!! Merci de suivre ma fanfiction et spécial dédicace à dd (numb22z), Alpheratz9, Charlie, momokoj, zaika, Emmatheancient, satine01.**

**Allez je vous laisse (enfin) lire ce chapitre!!! Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre avant 6 mois:D**

_Rodney était à bout et John le savait. Il avait tout fait pour qu'à cet instant, le scientifique ne résiste pas trop à ses questions._

_R : Tu… tu étais mon ami, mon meilleur ami ! Puis tu m'as fait croire à autre chose de merveilleux ! Et cette autre chose fait mal, me fait souffrir ! Ça a formé en moi un immense vide ! A cause de toi ! Tu t'es joué de moi ! De mon… je ne te pardonnerais jamais !_

_Les derniers mots blessèrent John mais il comprenait parfaitement le jeune homme._

_J : Rodney. Maintenant écoute-moi. Je vais te raconter une histoire._

Chapitre 7 : 

J : C'est l'histoire d'un adolescent de 16 ans. L'âge où on découvre le sexe, qu'on doute de ce qu'on ressent, aimer les filles, aimer les mecs. Beaucoup n'imaginent même pas avoir des relations avec quelqu'un du même sexe, au moins ça leur pose moins de problème. Cet adolescent, bah lui ne savait pas. Les filles étaient belles, attirantes mais certains de ses copains… A cette époque, l'homosexualité était connue mais pas apprécié, même détesté. Alors, il ne dit rien, trouvant un maigre réconfort de sa frustration dans les bras des plus belles filles de son lycée. Oh il s'en contentait mais, il lui manquait quelque chose : Savoir si l'autre bord comme on l'appelle aujourd'hui était aussi bien.

Il marqua une pause, essayant de se remettre en mémoire les éléments. De son côté, Rodney attendait, il ne comprenait pas et commençait à perdre patience.

J : Puis il y eut cette soirée entre potes, rien que des mecs et de l'alcool, beaucoup d'alcool. Beaucoup trop. L'alcool a délié les langues. Dean était encore puceau, Mike était précoce et John… John appréciait les mecs. (Il déglutit difficilement, des images lui revenaient en tête, les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais il prit une grande inspiration pour ravaler ses pleurs) Ils avaient tous rigolé, il se sentait soulagé, ils n'allaient pas le rejeter. Jusqu'au moment où l'un d'entre eux décida de jouer. Jouer…

Son ton était devenu ironique et acerbe.

J : Drôle de jeu. (Il laissa sa phrase en suspend) Ils m'ont attaché les mains et les pieds aux barreaux d'un lit, sur le ventre. Ils… ils m'ont baissé mon pantalon, mon boxer… je redoutais ce qu'ils allaient faire jusqu'au moment où je sentis… je **le** sentis en moi. J'avais mal, je lui criais d'arrêter mais plus je criais, plus il continuait. Je souffrais, je pleurais mais personne ne l'arrêtait, ils rigolaient tous, leur bière à la main. L'autre cria lorsqu'il a joui, j'ai cru que c'était fini, que j'allais pouvoir partir, m'enfermer dans ma chambre et… un autre se plaça sur moi. Je me souviens encore de Mike qui s'était penché vers moi alors qu'il… pour me demander si c'était bon. Je ne sais plus combien de temps ça a continué, je ne sais plus combien m'ont fait subir ça, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je me suis juré que jamais plus un homme ne me toucherait. Jamais plus.

John baissa la tête, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Sa voix avait souvent tremblé, montrant combien ces souvenirs étaient encore douloureux pour lui. Les larmes menaçaient de plus en plus de couler, il n'en fallait peu pour qu'il éclate, qu'il évacue toute la douleur que cet aveu avait fait ressurgir des profondeurs de son esprit. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas fini.

J : Après qu'on se soit embrassé, j'ai revu cette scène. Je me rappelle de l'expression de ton regard, tu as toujours été très expressif mais là, j'ai su que ce que tu lisais en moi te blessais, que le dégout que je ressentais te blessais. Oui j'étais dégouté, mais pas par toi mais parce que… (il prit un bouffée d'air, le moment était venu de s'expliquer…) parce que j'avais pris du plaisir à t'embrasser, parce que j'avais pris du plaisir à embrasser un homme alors que… que je savais ce que ça allait entrainer. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais réellement pas accepter ça, pas après ce que j'avais subi. J'ai été égoïste, je le sais mais à ce moment-là, je ne voyais pas d'autre choix.

Voilà, il avait fini, il avait finalement tout avoué, tout expliqué. La balle était dans le camp du scientifique. Scientifique qui depuis le début avait perdu toute capacité de communiquer. En fait, il réfléchissait, il analysait toutes les informations que son cerveau avait reçu.

John était bi

John avait été abusé et pas qu'une fois

John avait eu peur

John n'avait pas voulu le blesser mais se protéger

John se tenait devant lui, les mains triturant son treillis.

J : J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour et que tu iras mieux maintenant. Je retourne sur la planète sauf si quelqu'un ne le souhaite pas.

Le militaire tourna le dos à Rodney afin de sortir de la pièce lorsqu'il fut arrêté par une main qui lui retenait le bras.

R : Que se passera-t-il si…

J : Je ne sais pas.

C'était sincère, John ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre s'il acceptait de rester pour Rodney, il avait peur mais il ne pouvait pas cacher éternellement ses attirances et il avait confiance en l'autre homme.

Pour Rodney, toutes ses révélations le dépassaient. C'était rare mais en ce moment, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été aux hommes, mais avec Sheppard c'était différent. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ça n'avait pas été comme avec les filles, il y avait eu quelque chose de spécial, un frisson l'avait parcouru, il s'était senti à la place où il devait être... Se pourrait-ce qu'il soit hétéroJohnsexuel ?

Il continuait de tout analyser, pour John le silence du canadien était un vrai supplice. Une nouvelle lueur apparut dans le regard bleu, une lueur que John reconnut facilement, elle éclairait aussi son propre regard : la peur de s'engager.

R : Pourquoi ?

J : Ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais plus toi-même, que tu déprimais-

R : Je ne déprimais pas ! J'étais seulement blessé et trahi. Quiconque aurait réagi pareil !

J : Peu importe, tu allais mal et ils étaient tous inquiets. J'étais le seul à savoir pourquoi, j'étais le seul à avoir la réponse à… « ton état ». Au fond de moi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dépérir de la sorte, sans savoir pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça même si… revivre cette scène allait être dur pour moi. Je m'en voulais aussi d'être la cause de ta détresse, d'avoir été aussi lâche. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

R : Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

En face de lui, John n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, avait-il bien entendu ?

J : Rodney McKay deviendrait-il humble ?

R (se voulant être sérieux) : Prétendre sans modestie être le plus grand génie de la galaxie ne signifie-t-il pas être humble ?

Mais le sourire, que Rodney avait, trahissait le sérieux qu'il avait voulu donner à sa phrase. Le militaire le tapa gentiment mais le scientifique se tendit et recula. Son sourire avait disparu et une lueur de haine assombrissait son regard : les mots étaient bien beaux mais toute la douleur qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers temps était toujours présente, toujours aussi vivace.

J (d'une voix triste) : Je vois.

R : Shep-

J : Non c'est bon, j'ai compris. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Il sortit de la pièce, la tête baissée et sans un regard en arrière. Rodney le laissa partir, une partie de lui ne lui en voulait plus mais l'autre partie avait toujours mal.

x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°

Il l'observait depuis 10 minutes déjà mais il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Au moins il pouvait réfléchir à comment lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, enfin… vu comment ça c'était fini, il ne savait pas si pour lui, ça allait être une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle…

X : Carson, si vous restez encore une seconde de plus à m'observer, je vous jure que vous allez devoir vous habituer aux douches froides !

C (gêné) : hum.. oui .. désolé.

X : Que voulez-vous ?

C : Vous parlez.

X (voyant qu'il ne continuait pas) : Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était pour me reluquer ?

C : Rodney ! Vous savez très bien que… vous savez…

R (soupirant) : Carson…

C : Vous savez qu'**il** part ?

R : Quoi ?… euh oui pourquoi ?

C : Et vous allez le laisser partir ? Sans rien dire ?

R : …

C (soupirant) : Rodney, vous savez comme je peux être têtu… (un regard noir du scientifique lui servit de réponse) Alors bon sang, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé dans mon infirmerie !

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Rodney se mit à parler, de tout ce qui s'était passé, la nuit dans son labo, le lendemain matin puis ses sentiments durant son absence, la douleur de son retour, leur discussion dans l'infirmerie. Tout, dans les moindres détails. Le médecin ne pensait pas que faire craquer son ami allait être aussi facile, ou alors ça devait être la retombée du trop plein d'émotion.

Lorsque Rodney eut fini, Carson n'en revenait pas. Il savait bien qu'un lien les unissait et que quelque chose avait du se passer entre eux, mais en tant qu'ami pas en tant que… que quoi en fait ?

C : Rodney… allez vous le laisser partir ?

R : C'est ce qu'il veut.

C : C'est pas ce qu'il veut ! Bon sang ! Il vous l'a dit ! Il ne partira pas si vous le retenez !

R : Et à quoi bon que je le retienne ? On ne sera jamais ensemble ! Il ne pourra pas se défaire de ce qu'il a subi ! Carson ne comprenez-vous pas que j'en ai marre de souffrir ? Ça fait trop longtemps que je souffre, je veux que ça s'arrête, je ne veux plus rien ressentir.

C : Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

R : Si je l'aime ? Mais bien sûr que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il réfléchissait. L'aimait-il ?

De son côté, Carson voyait bien que Rodney tentait de trouver une réponse et il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'il ait fini, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire sauf s'il voulait tout faire tomber à l'eau. Pour sauver la Citée rien ne valait un McKay sous pression mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments, le sort de l'univers ne devait pas en dépendre.

Le scientifique avait l'air de subir un combat intérieur et d'en souffrir, il avait les traits tirés, le regard perdu dans le vide et ses mains se trituraient avec férocité.

Carson fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Rodney.

R : Je l'aime Carson. (puis d'une voix plus basse) Oui je l'aime. Mais je n'ai pas la force nécessaire. Je ne peux pas.

C (ne comprenant pas) : La force de quoi faire ?

R : Même si je le retenais, je n'aurais jamais la force pour deux, la force de l'aider à surmonter ses peurs, son… dégout. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le voir me regarder à nouveau de _cette_ façon. Je… Finalement c'est mieux comme ça, je ne le mérite pas.

C : Quoi ? Non mais vous-

R : Carson, n'insistez pas. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Il doit partir, il sera plus heureux comme ça. Il a une femme et un fils là-bas. Il pourra facilement m'oublier.

C : Rodney, arrêtez de faire l'autruche. Si en 5 mois il ne vous a pas oublié, pourquoi maintenant ça va changer? Surtout qu'à présent il connait vos sentiments Rodney. Ne faites pas l'imbécile Rodney, votre décision décidera de votre vie à venir.

Rodney ne répondit rien, depuis quelques temps, il devenait silencieux lorsqu'on le mettait dos au mur. Le docteur sut à ce moment-là qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de son ami, après une dernière tape sur l'épaule, typique de sa part, il sortit du laboratoire pour rejoindre son infirmerie.

x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°x°

Ils étaient nombreux dans la salle d'embarquement, la plupart des scientifiques, des militaires venaient dire adieu à leur chef militaire tout en espérant que ce ne soit qu'un au revoir. Peu d'entre eux connaissait la véritable raison de son départ définitif d'Atlantis, des rumeurs avaient courus mais aucune n'était fondée, entièrement en tout cas.

Lorsque John parcourra cette assemblée du regard, une grande fierté et une grande joie l'imprégna, il avait été un bon chef du contingent militaire, il avait été à la hauteur. La preuve se tenait devant lui.

Quiconque qui connaissait bien l'ancien militaire aurait vu qu'il cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Il trouva enfin ceux qu'il cherchait : ses amis. Ils avaient pu voir une lueur de joie au fond de son regard puis un éclair de tristesse : il manquait quelqu'un. **Il** n'était pas venu.

Repartir sur Kamara ne lui posait pas tant de problèmes que ça, Mira et Kiaro seront ravis de son retour, la vie tranquille que ce peuple avait ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, il avait pu y gouter pendant plus de 5 mois. Non ce qui le rendait triste, mais qui en même temps le soulager, c'était que Rodney n'avait pas voulu le retenir, qu'il n'avait pas voulu de lui qu'il n'avait pas voulu construire quoique ce soit avec lui. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas tenter de créer quelque chose avec le scientifique mais l'autre partie voulait tenter l'expérience mais la peur était toujours là, à le tenailler.

Il fut arrêté dans ses pensées par Elizabeth qui lui expliquait qu'il pouvait revenir quand il voulait, qu'il serait toujours le bienvenue. Puis, elle le prit dans ses bras en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Teyla fit de même, les yeux mouillés par le chagrin. Une poignée de main virile avec l'ancien runner plus tard, un salut de la tête avec le tchéque, il se tourna finalement vers son dernier ami : Carson. Il sut tout de suite que l'écossais savait tout de l'histoire rien qu'en regardant ses yeux et son air grave. Il sut aussi qu'il n'approuvait pas la décision de son ami. Il lui donna une accolade en lui murmurant : « il se rendra compte de ce qu'il perd, ne perdez pas espoir John et ayez confiance. » John le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Il regarda une dernière fois la Citée, se gravant cette image dans sa tête avant de franchir, pour une durée encore inconnue, la Porte de étoiles. Alors qu'Elizabeth ordonnait qu'on ouvre l'anneau, John se perdit dans l'océan bleuté qui se formait devant lui. Après des dernières recommandations, il était fin prêt à passer la Porte. Il fit un pas dans cette direction mais d'un coup, la marée bleuté se brisa, l'anneau se désactiva. La responsable de la Citée ordonna une vérification du système, Radek accourut au poste de commandement pour le commencer lui-même avant que quelqu'un d'autre d'inefficace ne tente quelque chose de complètement inutile et dangereux (qui a dit que Rodney influençait Radek?).

Personne ne fit attention à eux, ils ne disaient rien, ne faisaient rien pour tenter de savoir ce qui arrivait, ils se regardaient seulement, toute une conversation passant par le seul regard. Ils savaient tous les deux d'où provenait cette panne, ils savaient tous les deux que personne ne pourrait réparer ça sans l'aide de McKay. Un signe de la tête de la part de Carson et John s'élança dans les dédales de la Citée à la recherche du canadien qui, dixit le médecin en chef, était « le seul capable de pouvoir renvoyer Sheppard d'Atlantis en un temps record ». Malgré elle, Elizabeth ne put qu'acquiescer, c'était totalement juste, Rodney voulait que John quitte Atlantis au plus vite avant de ne faire plus de mal ici.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

John savait exactement où cherchait le canadien, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où Rodney était sûr qu'aucun scientifique ne puisse le trouver et qu'il puisse accéder au réseau informatique d'Atlantis : un balcon d'un ancien laboratoire abandonné par l'expédition. Il était connu de peu de personnes, McKay et Sheppard l'avaient trouvé par hasard alors qu'ils cherchaient un endroit pour discuter calmement. Depuis lors, ils allaient là-bas, seul ou tous les deux, ensemble ou se retrouvant. C'était leur lieu, ils n'avaient jamais été dérangés, ils n'avaient jamais trouvés quiconque l'utilisant.

Il repensa aux nombres de fois où il avait trouvé Rodney, assis par terre, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux afin de bosser. Comme il disait, « pas d'incapable, pas d'interruptions pour aider un incapable qui venait de bousiller un projet de 2 mois, c'est le paradis ici ! La connexion au réseau est merveilleuse ! », ce balcon était leur paradis.

Il se trouvait devant la porte du balcon. Juste une planche de quelques centimètres le séparait de la vérité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tendre le bras vers les cristaux, actionner l'ouverture de la porte et entrer. Entrer et affronter son avenir, affronter ses deux yeux bleus, affronter sa peur…

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il était déjà entré, la porte venait à peine de se fermer derrière lui, l'océan lui faisait face, se perdant jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon. Soudain, un doute s'empara de lui : et si Rodney n'était finalement pas là. Mais un mouvement l'empêcha de continuer toutes pensées négatives sur la situation, Rodney était bien là, en chair et en os, se levant en fermant son ordinateur. Il lui faisait toujours dos, il semblait prendre son temps, retarder lui aussi l'inévitable mais ce qui doit arriver, arriva, les deux hommes se firent face, tout d'abord ils s'évitèrent, mais inévitablement, les bleus rencontrèrent les marrons, leurs corps s'électrisèrent au même moment, le temps autour d'eux se stoppa, plus rien ne comptait que cet échange et…


	8. Chapter 8

N/A : Coucou !! Eh non je ne suis pas morte, je n'ai pas disparu de la circulation enlevée par des Wraiths, des Mangemorts ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de boulot lors de mon année scolaire et un été assez chargé. Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié étant donné que durant mon boulot d'été, j'ai peaufiné cette suite ainsi que l'épilogue de cette fiction. Oui je sais, déjà ? Dans l'épilogue j'ai tenté d'écrire, tout en ne bâclant pas l'histoire, une fin qui pourrait être une « the end ». Néanmoins, j'ai dans l'intention de continuer à écrire sur cette fiction, et donc de vous donner tous les détails croustillants que j'aurais pu ne pas écrire (style la petite romance entre John et Fiona – vous savez la fille avec qui il était sur la planète- :D) et dès passages sur leur future à tous. Mais ces petits détails ne se feront que sous l'apparence de one-shot plus ou moins long pour ne pas vous faire patienter durant des mois pour avoir la suite. Bref, tout sera expliqué dans l'une des premières one-shot dont j'ai eu l'idée.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, je vous poste ce chapitre, qui est relativement court je l'admet. De suite après l'avoir posté, je compte finir de taper l'épilogue (qui est entièrement rédigé sur papier…) et vous le donner de suite après. Bon j'arrête de tergiverser et je vous laisse lire.

_Previously in Stargate Atlantis…_

_Il lui faisait toujours dos, il semblait prendre son temps, retarder lui aussi l'inévitable mais ce qui doit arriver, arriva, les deux hommes se firent face, tout d'abord ils s'évitèrent, mais inévitablement, les bleus rencontrèrent les marrons, leurs corps s'électrisèrent au même moment, le temps autour d'eux se stoppa, plus rien ne comptait que cet échange et…_

_Et maintenant la suite :_

Chapitre 8 :

…que cet échange et leur présence sur ce balcon.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans ce silence, aucun d'eux ne voulait briser ce moment, aucun d'eux ne voulant hâter le moment où ils devraient parler. Un claquement de vagues trop fort les firent sursauter, brisant involontairement leur contact. John se tourna face à l'océan tandis que Rodney baissait les yeux sur son ordinateur. La gêne était palpable entre eux, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il en était mais savoir était une chose, en parler en était une autre.

John sentait Rodney s'agitait derrière lui, il le sentait ouvrir la bouche puis la refermait sans avoir dit un seul mot. Au bout de la dixième fois, la lassitude s'empara de lui.

J : Rodney… vous comptez mourir sur ce balcon ? Je dis ça parce que bon, aucun de nous ne va bouger tant qu'on aura pas parlé, mais aucun de nous ne va parler…

R : Un cercle vicieux…

J : Oui, pourquoi m'avoir fait rester Rodney ?

R : Je n'ai pas fait ça !

Le regard qu'il lui adressa demandait alors ce que cela signifiait.

R : J'avais besoin de la porte pour une expérience et vous me connaissez, égoïste comme je suis, j'ai repoussé votre départ pour mon profit.

J : Et alors, dans combien de temps vais-je pouvoir partir.

R : Tout dépend de mon programme.

J : Se terminera-t-il un jour ?

Cette fois-ci, Rodney ne lui répondit pas. Cela laissait donc deux portes de sorties : l'expérience n'avait pas de fin ou elle en avait une, rester ou fuir.

J : Rodney… je n'aimerais pas qu'il… je ne veux pas qu'il se termine.

Ce fut ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Les yeux du scientifique se fermèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent, le souffle devenant rapide. Le militaire sut ce qui allait suivre.

R : Vous n'aimeriez pas ? Vous ne voulez pas ? Laissez-moi rigoler ! Vous savez ce qui va suivre si je vous demande de rester ? En avez-vous au moins conscience ? On va s'embrasser Sheppard ! Se bécoter ! Se… (rougissant, d'une voix plus douce et tendre) se faire l'amour… Pour l'amour du ciel, y avait vous déjà pensé au moins ? Vous…

J : Bien sur que j'y ai pensé ! J'ai été violé McKay et je suis tombé amoureux de vous ! Je sais ce qui peut se passer…

R : Va Sheppard ! Va !

J : Ce qui VA se passer. Je suis effrayé, j'ai peur mais je vous aime ! Vous entendez ? Je vous aime Meredith Rodney McKay et j'ai confiance en vous ! J'ai envie d'essayer avec vous car… (dans un dernier souffle) je t'aime idiot.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. En face de lui, Rodney était en état de choc. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une déclaration de la part de John, c'était… soudain. De son côté, John se demandait ce que le canadien allait faire, il n'avait pas pensé lui avouer son amour mais c'était sorti tout seul, comme mu par une force invisible. Alors qu'il était toujours dans ses pensées, il sentit une paire de lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant comme jamais on l'avait embrassé avant. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se séparèrent, Rodney avait baissé les yeux, chose inhabituel, et rougissait à vue d'œil. Il lui murmura un petit « Je suis désolé » balayé d'un geste de la main par le militaire, geste invisible aux yeux du scientifique. Il sentit quelques secondes plus tard John se rapprochait de lui : coup de poing ou…. Il venait de lui prendre la main, son pouce caressant le dos de sa main. Surpris, il leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux se plantant dans les siens. Dans ceux de l'américain, une nouvelle lueur brillait : joie mêlée à la passion, à l'amour. Un regard identique illuminait le visage de Rodney.

Allaient-ils être enfin heureux ?


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue :

Depuis deux mois, le peuple de la Citée ne parlait plus que de deux choses : le nouveau couple que formait John Sheppard et le docteur Rodney McKay et du mariage d'Elizabeth et de Radek. Bon nombre de rumeurs courraient sur le premier couple, des plus réelles au plus inimaginable.

L'une d'elle reposait sur le « fils » de John, Kiaro. On disait qu'il était aussi le fils de Rodney et que John était resté sur Kamaro seulement pour accoucher et pour se cacher de Rodney car il avait peur de lui annoncer sa paternité. La rumeur disait aussi que si Sheppard était revenu sur Atlantis, c'était pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. L'animosité et la distance entre eux étaient du au fait que Rodney lui en voulait de le lui avoir caché, de ne pas avoir eu confiance en lui.

Bref, tout allait bien sur Atlantis, surtout en ce jour, en tout cas aux yeux de tous. Car, dans une chambre de la Citée, plus rien n'allait.

Calmez-vous !

Rien ne va ! Vous ne le voyez pas ?

C'est faux ! Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Alors asseyez-vous et laissez-moi finir.

Et s'il ne venait pas ?

Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il se désiste.

Mais si…

Dr Weir ! Si vous-

Alors comment ça se passe ici ?

Les deux personnes qui se disputaient se retournèrent vers Sheppard qui venait d'arriver. Elizabeth se rua vers lui, effrayée, et le fixa pour déceler toute trace de mensonge dans ses yeux en répondant à ses questions.

W : Radek est-il là ?

J : Oui.

W : Il se prépare ?

J : Bien sûr !

W : Il n'a pas renoncé ?

J : S'il le faisait, je lui ferais regretter de la pire façon qu'il soit… ou alors Rodney se fera un plaisir de l'envoyer jouer avec les enfants de P3-

W : Oh mon Dieu ! Et s'il ne voulait plus du notre ?

John se tourna vers Teyla, désespéré, mais elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules. Il posa ses mains sur les deux épaules d'Elizabeth, plantant son regard dans le sien.

J : Dites-moi alors ce qu'il fera du berceau qu'il a construit de ses mains ? Des aménagements qu'il a lui-même demandé dans son bureau, le votre et dans la salle de briefing ? Et dites-moi, pour l'amour du Ciel, comment ce matin encore, il a pu me bassiner avec le choix du prénom du bébé alors qu'il n'en voulait plus ?

Weir soupira : elle était tellement sotte, quelles idées lui passaient par la tête ? Elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était dû au stress du mariage mêlé à ses hormones, et malgré ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de tout.

W : Vous devez me trouvez ridicule…

J : Totalement !

W : John, vous savez que je peux toujours changer d'avis sur mon témoin…

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent devant la mine déconfite de l'américain. Il fallait dire qu'il avait été tout fière d'avoir été choisi par Liz pour être l'un de ses deux témoins. S'en été même suivie une brève bouderie entre lui et Rodney qui ne supportait plus toutes les allusions de près ou de loin au rôle de son amant dans ce mariage.

J : Vous n'oseriez pas !

Il tenta son sourire charmeur mais la seule réponse qu'il eut, fut une lueur de défi dans les yeux d'Elizabeth qui lui fit perdre toute contenance.

J : Mais j'ai déjà tout préparé ! Rodney a même accepté de m'aider à préparer mon discours, j'ai…

Deux éclats de rires l'interrompirent, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Alors qu'il allait répliquer, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Carson qui venait s'enquérir des nouvelles de la mariée.

C :Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce…

Sa voix mourut alors que son regard s'était posé sur la future mariée, image qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle portait une robe blanche à fines bretelles. Le décolleté était ouvert mais ne provoquait pas. Elle portait de long gant blanc, simple, mais d'une magnifique beauté sur Elizabeth. En fait, toute la robe était simple mais cette simplicité ne la rendait que plus mystérieuse, resplendissante et somptueuse.

C : Bloody hell, Elizabeth, vous allez nous tuer ce pauvre Radek !

Le visage de la concernée se liquéfia, ses mains commencèrent à trembler.

W : Il ne va pas aimer ? Je croyais… oh non ! Teyla, j'aurais du choisir l'autre robe… Je ne peux pas me marier comme ça ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Teyla, vous-

C : Elizabeth ! Calmez-vous ! Vous êtes ravissante, que dis-je, splendide ! Il va nous faire un arrêt tellement vous êtes belle dans cette robe. Je me demande si la robe va tenir jusqu'au repas.

La concernée rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sous l'œil fraternel des deux hommes.

J : Au fait Carson, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

C : Ah oui ! Si vous êtes prête, la cérémonie peut commencer.

Elizabeth se retourna vers la glace pour vérifier que tout était en place, prit une grande gorgée d'air puis saisit le bras que John lui tendait. Ils sortirent les premiers, suivis de près par Carson et Teyla. Devant la porte de la salle de la Porte, le Général Jack O'Neill les attendait. N'ayant plus de parents vivant, Liz lui avait demandé d'être celui qui l'amènerait devant l'autel. Au départ, il avait refusé pour ensuite lui dire qu'il allait y réfléchir, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adoptée, mais, sa nouvelle épouse aidant (Sam bien entendu), il avait finalement accepté.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle, mais elle ne les voyait pas, seul les deux yeux de Radek comptait. Elle le détailla de haut en bas tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Pour sur que ce costume le changer de l'habituel uniforme d'Atlantis, dans ces vêtements, il était encore plus beau.

Durant la marche, elle garda son regard sur lui pendant que son esprit se remémorait les derniers événements d'Atlantis.

Flash back

_C'était deux semaines après l'incident de la Porte qui avait retardé le départ de John. Depuis ce jour-là, il y avait toujours eu un élément qui repoussait la date de son départ. Entre Rodney qui avait un objet à initialiser uniquement par Sheppard, Carson qui trouvait toujours un problème de santé chez le militaire (il avait été le seul à être mis au courant de leur relation) et John, lui-même, qui s'occupait de telle manière à être trop occupé pour repartir._

_Et pourtant, ce jour-là devait le énième départ de celui-ci, mais cette fois-ci, aucun d'eux n'avait essayé de trouver une excuse : John Sheppard allait bel et bien partir définitivement d'Atlantis._

_Comme lors de la toute première fois, ils se trouvaient tous dans la salle d'embarquement, même Rodney. Celui-ci se trouvait au côté de Carson, devant la Porte. Personne ne le remarqua, mais le scientifique était nerveux, un peu trop nerveux même. Carson, à sa droite, lui se retenait tant bien que mal de sourire, mais c'était en vain, tout le monde avait remarqué ce petit sourire qui germait de temps à autre au coin de sa bouche. _

_Lorsque John entra dans la salle et qu'il salua Elizabeth, celle-ci prit la parole._

_W : Je vous prie de nous accorder quelques minutes en privée, une information de dernière minute est arrivé, information que je dois faire part au colonel Sheppard avant son départ._

_Tous les responsables de la Citée ainsi que Radek et SGA-1 se tenaient à présent en cercle, excluant les autres personnes présentes._

_J : Qu'y a-t-il Elizabeth ?_

_W : Je suis désolé de retarder un tantinet votre départ mais je n'ai pas pu vous en parler plus tôt. _

_La jeune femme sentit un regard noir sur elle._

_J : Oui ?_

_W : Radek et moi allons nous marier !_

_Elle resplendissait de joie, ses yeux pétillaient, une légère teinte rose parsemait ses joues._

_Tous étaient surpris, bien entendu ils savaient pour eux deux mais un mariage ?_

_W : Et je souhaiterais que vous et Teyla soyez mes témoins._

_Le choc passé, les deux futurs mariés furent enlacés par leurs amis. Radek obtint quelques moqueries de la part de Rodney, même Ronon fut chaleureux avec lui._

_Teyla inclina la tête acceptant l'honneur qu'on lui faisait tandis que John acquiesçait en souriant._

_J : Félicitations._

_T : Je suis heureuse pour vous. _

_Elle s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre._

_T : Elizabeth pourrais-je faire, à mon tour une annonce ?_

_W : Bien sur._

_T (un sourire éblouissant) : Le premier bébé d'Atlantis va naître dans quelques temps._

_Tous se regardèrent de nouveau surpris, mais ce fut plus court que la fois précédente. « Cette journée était vraiment belle ! ». Avant que Teyla ne fut prise par d'autres personnes, Ronon a prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant de joie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi démonstratif qu'à cet instant…_

_Derrière eux, les habitants d'Atlantis se demandait ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait entendre leur conversation, aucun d'eux n'était au courant et aucun d'eux ne comprenait ces accolades, ces sourires et ces quelques larmes que certains laissaient apparaître._

_A part, deux regards se scrutaient, se demandaient mutuellement si c'était le bon moment. Les deux étaient apeurés, l'un voulait que ça se sache et tester l'autre, alors que cet autre voulait simplement officialiser leur relation. L'un d'eux se retourna vers tout le monde, n'excluant personne dans son annonce._

_J : Bon, puisqu'on en est au temps des nouvelles, j'en ai quelques unes à faire._

_Voyant que tout le monde l'écoutait, il poursuivit._

_J : Je dois vous confier qu'aujourd'hui je vais vous offrir le plus grand cadeau que vous n'auriez jamais eu : vous avez l'immense honneur de me garder sur Atlantis. (cri de joie de tout le monde, surtout des militaires et de Lorne) Mais… mais ! Mais je ne resterais pas en tant que militaire. En accord avec le SGC et bien sûr si le Dr Weir est d'accord, je réintégrerais le projet Atlantis en tant qu'homme au gène ATA puissant (sourire de tout le monde) ainsi que conseiller civil en stratégie militaire. Major Lorne, vous êtes élevé au grade de lieutenant-colonel, enfin, dès lors qu'un gradé sera là._

_Elizabeth voulut reprendre la parole mais il continua._

_J : Les questions viendront plus tard, je n'ai pas encore fini. Je sais que ca fait déjà beaucoup mais il reste une dernière nouvelle._

_Il prit une pause, il ne savait pas comment continuer, comme l'expliquer._

_J : Dans les couples célèbres, on a tous connu Nicole Kidman et Tom Cruise, Jennifer Garner et Michael Vartan, Elizabeth et Radek, Teyla et Ronon et maintenant… Atlantis compte un nouveau couple célèbre de plus…_

_Il ne pouvait finir sa phrase, malgrè toute la légéreté qu'il avait tenté de prendre dans cette annonce, il n'arrivait pas à dévoiler la suite, c'était comme s'il racontait sa vie privée à tout le monde, c'était impensable. Mais il était déjà allé trop loin, dans tous les esprits se trouvaient la question : Qui ? Avec qui était-il ? Ce fut Teyla qui la posa. Un regard à Rodney l'encouragea, il vit dans l'assemblée que certains avaient peur d'avoir compris, il était donc grand temps qu'il en parle._

_J : Rodney McKay et moi sommes ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois._

_Un gros silence suivit sa déclaration. Choqués, étonnés, John ne pouvait le dire. A ce moment-là, il n'arrivait plus à lire à l'intérieur des gens. Une main vint se placer dans l'une des siennes, une autre sur une de ses épaules et un sourire furent là pour le supporter alors qu'il se mettait à trembler de peur. Oui, ils avaient peur du rejet de la famille qu'ils s'étaient construit ici. Il tourna la tête vers Rodney qu'il surprit à lancer des regards noirs à l'assemblée, défiant quiconque de les regarder d'un air dégouté._

_Ce fut Carson qui brisa ce silence. Il les serra dans ses bras, les félicitant. Il montrait ainsi à tout le monde son approbation pour les deux hommes. Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon, Radek et Lorne lui emboîtèrent le pas. Liz glissa tout de même à John un petit « Les explications viendront plus tard mais nous les auront »._

Fin du flash back

Elle avait à peine parcouru la moitié du chemin durant ce souvenir. Tout avait bien fini, la Citée les avait accepté sans gros heurts. Son regard glissa du regard de son futur mari vers les 4 témoins à côté de lui ! Teyla et John à gauche, Rodney et Carson à droite, juste derrière Rodney.

Toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait était présente ce jour-là. Elle avait bien cru que jamais cela n'allait arriver avec la haine qui s'était voué Rodney et John. Mais finalement, leur déclaration avait eu un salut.

Teyla regardait Elizabeth s'avançait doucement vers l'homme de sa vie. Cela lui rappelait son propre mariage. Elle était si heureuse pour la jeune femme, elle méritait ce bonheur, pis Radek était l'homme qu'il lui fallait : gentil, doux, patient mais il savait aussi la remettre à sa place quand il le fallait. Elle sentait que leur mariage allait durer. Un coup dans son ventre la sortie de ses pensées : le bébé venait de bouger pour le première fois! Elle se tourna vers son mari qui la dévorait du regard. Un léger rosissement parsema alors ses joues. C'est vrai que sa robe athosienne mettait ses formes en valeurs.

John avait vu entré Elizabeth mais son regard fut vite attiré vers une autre personne : Rodney. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise bleu foncé dessous. On ne pouvait pas le nier, il était incroyablement beau, sexy, à tomber quoi !

Il repensa à leur relation. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, John était sur un petit nuage, tous les moments passés avec le canadien était merveilleux. Le soir quand ils se retrouvaient, ils parlaient ou profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés, John n'avait pas encore pu passer ce stade, mais plus il passait du temps avec Rodney, plus une envie au fond de lui prenait de l'ampleur, le poussant à passer le cap. Il savait que ce soir, toutes les peurs qu'il avait eu jusqu'alors allaient s'évanouir, allaient être refoulés au loin pour le laisser profiter de sa soirée, pour montrer à Rodney qu'il l'aimait bel et bien, que grâce à lui, à sa patience, ils allaient arrivés à vivre pleinement leur relation.

John sourit, Rodney venait de tourner la tête vers lui, alors qu'Elizabeth et Radek échangeait leurs vœux et répondaient « oui » au prêtre. Mon Dieu qu'il aimait cet homme !

FIN

Et voilà, voici la fin (très attentue je crois :D) de cette fanfiction. Je l'ai déjà dit dans le précédent chapitre, il y aura une suite mais sous forme de one shot, donc pas de date prévue ni rien. Désolé de pas avoir plus écrit les détails qui sont pourtant dans ma tête,mais entre les cours et tout, c'est dur de continuer à écrire aussi souvent.

Assez de blabla, je tenais à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont suivis cette fanfiction, à ceux qui n'ont pas continué car je ne postais pas régulièrement mais surtout à ceux qui l'ont suivi malgré le temps pour l'écrire. Je vais d'abord remercier satine01 qui me relisait quand je l'écrivais encore à l'iut, à numb2zz qui m'a aussi suivi durant toute la fic (et qui relisait meme toute la fic' lors des nouveaux chapitres, désolé ma dd que tu ai eu à faire ça…), à bayas, Alpheratz9, Emmatheancient, zaika, momokoj et tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews.

Encore merci.

Myvaughn-sark

Et vive le McShep !!!!


End file.
